


An Unfeeling Armour by babs

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Jack are taken captive off-world, but what do their captors want with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

And this huge castle, standing here sublime,  
I love to see the look with which it braves--  
Cased in the unfeeling armour of old time--  
The lightning, the fierce wind, and trampling waves.  
\--William Wordsworth

"Up! Up and out!"

The loud banging on the wooden walls of the wagon roused Jack from a semi-doze. He bit back a groan at the ache in his head. His mouth felt as though he'd eaten a pair of sweaty socks left forgotten in his locker for far too long at the SGC, while his body ached from being jolted for God only knew how long over roads that he suspected were little more than rutted paths. He tried rolling his shoulders back to relieve some of the stress from abused muscles”their captors had bound their hands behind their backs with iron manacles while also hooking them together with ankle irons.

The door of the wagon opened and Jack squinted at the flood of light. Granted it wasn't sunshine, but after the darkness of the wagon, it seemed extraordinarily bright.

"Daniel," Jack whispered. He nudged him with an elbow.

Daniel opened his eyes and then shut them tightly.

"Out. Out with both of you."

"Daniel," Jack said again as they were roughly manhandled from the wagon.

They fell to their knees on the stony ground, Daniel breathing hard beside Jack. Jack looked at his friend. Daniel had his mouth open and, Jack suspected from the way he was breathing, was trying very hard to keep from throwing up. He was sure Daniel had suffered a concussion during their capture and with the drugs Jack believed they'd been fed, confusion was a given. Hell, he was confused himself.

Jack tried to piece together what he could remember, but there was a gaping hole of time between the banquet held at Grania Keep in SG-1's honor and now. There was no sign of Carter and Teal'c, had been no sign of them on any of his awakenings. He had no reason to believe they'd been taken off-world, but anything was possible at this point. He only hoped Daniel was right and the Goa'uld hadn't had a presence on this world for the centuries Daniel predicted. Jack kept his head bent and willed Daniel to do the same. The last thing either of them needed was to be hit again.

"Master Enak," the man who'd pulled them out of the wagon said. The tone was one of reverence. Jack watched as a pair of black boots came into view. Leather with a knotted gold chain around each ankle.

"Rahni Keep thanks you for your delivery," the newcomer replied. The man moved, coming closer to Jack and Daniel.

"Look at me," the same voice commanded.

Jack lifted his head and noticed Daniel doing the same. He didn't speakâ”there were times to hold one's tongue after all.

The man was tall, dark-haired and wore a green cloak covered with elaborately embroidered vines. His blue eyes were devoid of emotion and Jack had to suppress a shiver. It was the drugs they'd been given, he told himself, that was all.

"What are their names?" the man asked, as if they had no voice of their own.

"This one is Jack O'Neill." The introduction was accompanied by a push that forced Jack's head down to the ground. "And this one, Daniel Jackson."

Jack raised his head in time to see their captor hit Daniel. Uh oh- that was so not a good idea. The small bit of control Daniel had managed over his stomach undone by that action and Daniel threw up, quite spectacularly, all over the black boots.

To Jack's surprise, the man didn't step away, didn't say a word to Daniel.

"We paid for delivery in good condition. Obviously there has been damage. I believe a reduction in payment will be necessary." The man pulled out a velvet pouch and poured a few gold coins into his hand.

"But Master Enak, the delivery has been as arranged. The..." Their kidnapper's voice trailed off and he hunched his shoulders as he backed away.

"Rahni Keep has kept our bargain," Master Enak said. He tossed the coins towards the wagon, not seeming to care that they landed on the ground. The men scrambled for the coins and then into the wagon, leaving Jack, Daniel, and Enak apparently alone.

"Aithien, Balith," Enak called. As Jack watched, two men came out from behind large boulders. They too had vines embroidered over their tunics although their clothing was not of as fine a quality. Both had bows slung over their shoulders and Jack knew arrows had been aimed at the other men the whole time the bargain was being sealed.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack spat out. Daniel leaned against him, his body trembling with cold. "What the hell do you want with us?"

Enak laughed and then knelt down in front of them. The eyes that had been so expressionless when dealing with their captors were intense now. "You, Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, belong to Rahni Keep now. You are our deliverance."

  
* * * *

Sam was not a diplomatâ”it had never been clearer to her than now. When they got Daniel back, she was never going to take him for granted again. She could feel the headache that had been building for hours double in strength. She looked across the table at Teal'c, who looked as sublimely confident as ever, and swallowed hard before turning back to Gelar.

"We need to arrange for a transport to retrieve Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson." She didn't know how to make the request any clearer.

Gelar, the clan leader, shook his head. "I am sorry, Major Carter, but we can not allow you to travel to the Northern Keeps."

"You admitted that the slavers were from the North," Sam said, her tone betraying none of her frustration. "Teal'c and I need to retrieve our teammates."

"Major Carter, I'm afraid you don't understand the import of what has happened." The speaker was Haethiel, the young man who'd welcomed them to Grania a week ago. "The Northern Keeps are inhabited by barbarians. To venture there, when we don't know where the slavers have taken your colonel and doctor, would be to walk into a death trap. The North is a land of mountains and wilderness and only the foolish would enter with winter approaching, especially when it is unknown to whom your friends may have been sold."

"May have been sold?" Teal'c asked. "Then it is possible they have not been sold."

Haethiel looked at the scarred wooden table and Sam felt her heart sink a little more. "The slavers have been known to kill those they capture if they believe they have no useful skills."

"We will continue to gather intelligence from the North," Gelar assured them, "and will contact you when we learn of their whereabouts."

Sam looked at Teal'c. He nodded, imperceptible to anyone who didn't know him. She took a deep breath and stood. "Thank you, Gelar, Haethiel. Teal'c and I will retire to our quarters for now. We will need to contact our leader to update him on the investigation."

She and Teal'c didn't speak to one another until they arrived at the large suite SG-1 had been given on their arrival in Grania Keep. Teal'c put a finger to his lips and motioned for Sam to follow him to the balcony. He opened the doors and they stepped outside.

Sam looked out over the ripe fields before she spoke. "Someone here was behind the colonel and Daniel's kidnapping."

"I believe so." Teal'c nodded. "I also believe that person knows exactly to whom O'Neill and DanielJackson have been sold."

"And if we know why, we'll be able to figure out who," Sam said. She placed her hands on the balcony rail and stared northward as if she could see her teammates across the miles. She would get them homeâ”somehow she would get them home.

* * * *  
"Your deliverance?" Daniel spoke, hating how weak his voice sounded. He resisted the urge to spit the foul taste of vomit from his mouth. His head pounded and he wanted nothing more to curl up in a ball and go to sleep.

"Rahni Keep needs men such as yourself, Daniel Jackson," Enak said. "We are at war."

"I'm not a soldier," Daniel replied. He kept his voice low, deferent.

"I know. But there are many kinds of war." Enak turned to the other two men and made a sharp hand gesture.

Daniel was pulled roughly to his feet along with Jack. He stood still, taking his cue from Jack. There was no way he and Jack could overcome their new captorsâ”not in their present condition. Enak pulled two silver wristbands from his cloak. They, too, were inscribed with intricately curled vines.

The manacles binding his arms were undone, but Aithien and Balith held him secure. His right arm forced forward and Enak fitted the band to his wrist. It was cool against the abraded skin. Daniel watched as the same thing was done to Jack.

The ankle irons were also undone. Aithien and Balith stepped away and Daniel sensed Jack tense beside him. He kept his head down, trying to appear meek. Jack took a half step forward and suddenly jerked as if he'd walked into a force field. He fell to his knees, gasping and shaking.

"What did you do to him?" Daniel demanded as he thumped to his knees beside Jack.

"I did nothing. Jack O'Neill decided for himself." Enak crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at them impassively.

"Jack."

Jack shook his head and leaned against Daniel for a brief moment. "Okay. I'm okay."

Daniel allowed Jack the lie as he felt the shudders continue to race through his friend's frame.

"Aithien. Balith." Daniel half-expected Enak's eyes to glow and his voice to change from the haughtiness in the tone.

The taller of the two men prodded Daniel in the back and he stumbled forward. Jack fell to his knees again as the other guard pushed him.

"Come on," Daniel said, a bit breathlessly as he helped Jack to his feet.

Jack grunted and began walking, his body still wracked by periodic shivers.

The landscape ahead was bleak. Daniel had no idea how they were going to get out of their predicament.

* * * *

Jack chewed a piece of the dried meat Balith handed him and kept his head lowered. The ankle irons they'd removed earlier had been put back on when they stopped for the night. Beside him, Daniel chewed on his piece of meat with single-minded determination.

The air was chill and damp, and even the campfire Aithien had built did little to warm Jack. He wasn't sure if it was a lingering effect of the activation of the silver bracelet or lack of movement. He lifted his head and looked at the wagon that had been hidden a short distance from the trading point. Balith and Aithien were near it, tending to the horses.

Enak sat across from them, a mug held between cupped hands. He glanced in the direction of the wagon and then back to them.

"This is necessary," he said in a low voice.

"Kidnapping, what appears to be slavery, and inflicting pain on your captives is necessary?" Daniel bit the words out before Jack could open his mouth.

"You do not understand."

"Then make us understand. Tell us why the hell we're here," Jack demanded. He could feel his own anger build.

"I can not," Enak said. "I can not tell you."

"How can we help you if we don't know?" Daniel's voice turned soft. "You said we are your deliverance. What does that mean?"

"You are Rahni Keep's deliverance. Only the Keep's." The firelight made Enak's face look lined and old. "Not mine." He gave a small bitter laugh.

"You couldn't ask us? Send an invitation?" Jack leaned forward slightly. "This isn't looking good for your side."

"It was necessary," Enak repeated. He dumped the remains of his tea onto the fire and stood.

"Look, we're willing to help." Daniel outstretched one hand toward Enak, starting to get to his feet. "But you need to tell..." the rest of what he wanted to say was cut off as he doubled over in pain.

Jack held on to Daniel as Enak walked into the shadows.

* * * *

He didn't think there was anything left in his stomach but bile rose in his throat, choking him. Jack turned him on his side and held the small bucket Aithien had handed them at the beginning of this day's journey.

"Better?" Jack asked when Daniel spit up a mixture of phlegm and bile.

Daniel said nothing, did nothing, other than continue to shiver while pain raced through his muscles and body. Talking would take too much effort.

"Here."

Daniel stared at Jack's cloth-covered knee, not bothering to acknowledge Enak's presence.

"It will help," Enak said in a gentler tone. "Trust me."

Trust? The man was speaking of trust? Daniel would have laughed except for the fear of the pain and misery it would probably cause. He closed his eyes.

"Daniel," Jack whispered, a low note of warning in his voice.

He felt something cool at his lips and he opened his mouth a little. It tasted like a sweet spiced wine, a burst of intense flavor on his tongue. He tried to lift a hand to hold the flask but his body started to feel as if he was floating on ocean waves. He could hear Jack and Enak talking but the words didn't make any sense. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to know.

* * * *

"Anger will not get us our desire," Teal'c pointed out in a low voice.

Sam stopped her pacing and looked at him. So far all her attempts to hire transportation to the North had been met with apologetic no's or laughter, as though she had lost her mind. Gelar didn't appear to be putting forth much effort on finding her lost teammates and she'd stormed out of the walled area of the Keep after yet another plea for more help. Walking the open-air market was helping to clear her head.

  
"They can't be dead," Sam said. She stopped before a small stand offering hot drinks and meat pies. She remembered countless missions with her missing teammates where Daniel and the colonel could gather information by observing, by listening. Maybe it was time to she took a leaf from their book. She pulled some of the coins used in Grania from a pocket and placed them on the counter.

The proprietor slid over two meat pies and two mugs of the sweetened thick tea the people favored and then turned back to his other customers.

Sam pushed the pies to Teal'c and took one of the mugs in her hands, letting the warmth seep into her fingers.

"Cheaters, the lot of them. Break a deal every time." The loud voice came from their right and Sam looked up at Teal'c. He put out a hand to keep her from turning and took another bite of his pie. She took the hint and sipped her tea.

"That's what you get for trying to deal with Rahni Keep." There was a murmur of assent at that comment.

"Damaged property, my ass," the first man said. "I just delivered what I was given. I weren't the one who roughed them up."

"Let it go. You should be praising the ancestors you got out with your life," the other man said. "Word is, there's others after your package."

The voices faded away. Sam watched as Teal'c finished his pie and then drank the tea in two long gulps.

"Shall we, Major Carter?" he suggested as though asking her to go on a stroll.

Sam smiledâ”one that Daniel would not have recognized. "I think yes."

* * * *

Jack pressed his elbow to Daniel's side as the wagon continued its bumpy journey to Rahni Keep. Daniel glanced at him and then at Enak who sat across from them, his chin to his chest and deep breathing.

"Wristband?" Jack mouthed.

Daniel moved his arm, bringing his wrist closer to his face. He fingered the intricate design. "Just vines," he whispered.

Jack motioned for him to continue studying the band and turned his attention to his own wristband. Despite knowing the band was fastened on, he had yet to find the release. He became aware of someone watching him and looked across to see Enak staring at them.

"It can not be removed by force," the man said with an imperturbable calm that was beginning to become very irritating.

"The design," Daniel said, his voice echoing the calm. "It's the same as on your cloak."

"Rahni Keep," Enak said as if that were answer enough.

Jack twisted the wristbandâ”it slid easily on his skin. Maybe dislocating his thumb? He tugged at the band slightly, testing.

"If I were to set you free here," Enak said and gestured to the bleak landscape around themâ”rocks, patches of brown grass, and sky, " you would not survive. Escape is futile."

"We don't appreciate being kidnapped," Daniel said.

"That's the understatement of the year," Jack murmured.

"It was necessary. You will understand. When Rahni Keep has no need of you, I will see you are returned to your people." Enak pulled his cloak closer around him. He looked at them intently. "And I do keep my promises."

"You'll forgive us if we aren't inclined to believe you." Jack crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him.

Enak nodded. "Whether you do or not is immaterial. I know the truth of my words."

* * * *

Daniel looked as if he was about to throw up and Jack winced in sympathy.

"Maybe if you close your eyes, try to sleep," Jack suggested.

They'd been traveling for four days, not counting the day of their kidnapping and hand-over to Enak. Daniel had been plagued by headaches and Jack had nothing to give him.

"Is he ill again?" Enak asked from his side of the wagon.

"You planning on taking us back to Grania if I say yes?" Jack shot back.

Enak leaned forward and touched Daniel's wrist. "We will stop for the day. You can rest."

He hated Enak for the offer even though he knew it would help Daniel. But if they were to have any chance of escape, they both needed to be in as good a condition possible. Stopping this early in the day also meant any rescue party on their six would gain time.

Enak moved to the front of the wagon and soon they pulled to a stop.

"Stay in the wagon," Enak ordered as he came back to them. He pointed to some of the blankets they'd used on previous nights. "Make a pallet for him and let him rest."

Jack waited until Enak stepped off the back. He arranged the blankets on the floor and helped Daniel lay down.

"Here." Jack filled a dipper with water and held it to Daniel's mouth. Daniel took a sip and then turned his head away.

"C'mon. A little more. You'll get dehydrated."

"More if I throw it all up," Daniel said without opening his eyes. He turned to his side and bunched up one of the blankets over his stomach. He was asleep within minutes.

Jack sat back and waited, fiddling with the wristband. He rested one hand on Daniel's arm, keeping guard over him the only way he could.

Despite his best intentions he dozed, waking when he felt the wagon bounce as someone else got in. Jack opened his eyes to see Balith kneeling at Daniel's feet.

"Enak sent me with this." Balith held out a small wooden bowl filled with some sort of liquid.

Jack took it from Balith's scarred, work-roughened hands. The younger man smiled shyly. "It's westerberry tea."

"Tea," Jack said slowly. He held the bowl up to his nose and sniffed at it. It smelled like peppermint with an underlying spice.

"It will soothe his stomach," Balith explained. Jack studied himâ”noting the earnest expression, apparently wanting to please, to help.

"The elixir Enak used earlier? Westerberry syrup," Balith continued.

"Where's Enak?" Jack asked after taking a cautious sip from the bowl. He could let Daniel sleep a little bit longer while he waited to see if there were any ill effects from ingesting the tea.

Balith grinned. "Like a boy he is out on the flats. He's gathering more berries for Daniel." He backed out of the wagon. "Have Daniel drink. We can make more tea."

Jack put the bowl on the floor and settled back to wait. He didn't understand these people at all. They were prisoners, bound to Enak by the wristbands, but treated with mostly kindness. Balith had made sure they had blankets each night and asked after their comfort. Aithien was mostly silent and kept to the horses, but he had never treated them with anything less than what could have been construed as respect. Their deliverers? What the hell was that supposed to mean? They didn't know anything about the Northern Keeps except a few oblique references made in Grania Keep about the barbarians of the North.

"Jack?" Daniel rolled onto his back, pulling Jack out of his circular thoughts.

"Hey." Jack smiled and helped him sit up.

Daniel kept his head down and breathed through his mouth.

"How's the...you know?" Jack asked when it appeared Daniel still wasn't feeling well.

Daniel shook his head and then scrambled towards the end of the wagon. Unfortunately, Daniel had nothing left in him to throw up and only succeeded in dry heaving.

Jack held onto him and helped him back to the pallet. He offered Daniel the bowl. "Westerberry tea," he said. "Made by Enak himself."

Daniel looked at him over the rim of the bowl. It was a sign of Daniel's misery when he drank it without question.

The rest of the day and most of the night passed in the same way. Balith kept the bowl refilled, Daniel would wake and drink more of the tea and then fall back asleep. Towards dawn, Enak came back into the wagon.

"How is he?"

"Better, I think. He's stopped throwing up. Said his head doesn't hurt as much either," Jack replied softly, not wanting Daniel to wake any sooner than necessary.

Enak nodded and then handed Jack a small pouch. "Dried westerberries. He can chew on them as we travel."

"Let us go," Jack asked and watched the brief look of what could have been regret cross Enak's face.

"I cannot. Not for the sake of Rahni Keep." He left and a few minutes later the wagon began to move again.

* * * *

"You will tell us where you took our companions or you will regret it." Teal'c held the loud-mouthed man from the market against the wall.

"I didn't take anyone. You're mistaken."

  
Sam watched impassively from her place by Teal'c's side. "It's no use, Teal'c. He isn't going to talk. Take care of him." She turned away as Teal'c lifted the man slightly.

"No. No. I'll tell you!" The man's voice rose nearly an octave.

"You will tell us the truth," Teal'c said and lowered the man to the ground.

"Of course."

Sam stood with her arms crossed over her chest and waited. The man wrung his hands together and then began to speak rapidly.

"It was a delivery, nothing more. Two men brought to my business from Grania Keep. Deliver them to the Low Border where Rahni Keep will pay for my services. That was all."

Sam kept her voice neutral although she could feel anger building. From Grania Keep? Someone at the Keep was responsible for Daniel and the colonel's disappearanceâ”not the work of unknown slavers then. This was something planned. "Who brought them from the Keep?"

"I don't know," the man said. He was lying, Sam knew it. She could see it in the way his dark eyes shifted, could hear it in his voice.

"I believe you do," Teal'c said and advanced another step towards him.

"Haethiel. It was Master Haethiel," the man blurted out. "And he still owes me the money Rahni Keep didn't deliver."

"Let him go," Sam ordered. The man stood against the wall, tugging at his tunic and eyeing them both warily. "You will not speak of this to anyone," she ordered.

The man gave a shaky nod. "My word."

"Teal'c," Sam said and turned to leave. She had an appointment with Haethiel, one he didn't know about yet.

* * * *

Haethiel looked up from a paper-strewn desk as Sam and Teal'c entered his office.

"We know you are behind Colonel O'Neill's and Doctor Jackson's disappearance," Sam announced. Colonel O'Neill might often have accused her of being long-winded but, when necessary, Sam knew she could cut right to the heart of the matter.

She felt a moment of satisfaction when she saw the fear come to his face. He got up from his desk and headed towards the door. Teal'c grabbed him by his collar.

"Please," Haethiel whispered. "The door."

"I'll do it," Sam said and closed the door while Teal'c kept tight hold of Haethiel. She turned back to see Haethiel once again sitting at his desk. This time, however, Teal'c stood behind him on alert. Haethiel's face was pale and he was swallowing so hard he reminded Sam of a fish out of water.

"Tell us," she ordered.

Haethiel spread his hands wide and Sam didn't miss his glance at the now closed door. "I am from a Northern clan," he said, his voice pitched low. "Some ties always remain."

"The colonel and Daniel have no ties to your clan, to this world."

Haethiel didn't look at her. "They do not. That is why they are valuable to me, to Rahni Keep."

"They don't belong to you. They aren't pawns for whatever twisted game you are playing." Sam put her hands on the desk and leaned forward. "I don't believe you wish Gelar to know of this, so I would suggest you tell us why, what, and how you plan on getting them back here."

Haethiel's gaze shifted to the side and he licked his lips a number of times before he spoke. "I can not return to the North, to my homeland. I am outcast, but my heart lies there. Tidrahni rules Rahni Keep unjustly. But blood can not kill blood to rule. The hands that rule must be kept clean."

"You kidnapped the colonel and Daniel to kill for you?" Sam didn't bother to keep the distaste from her voice.

"Not kill. Not necessarily. To give the rule to the right heir." Haethiel began to stand and Teal'c placed his hand on his shoulders keeping him in place.

"You will help us, Haethiel of Grania Keep. MajorCarter and I will be taken to O'Neill and DanielJackson. I suggest you cooperate with us or we shall inform Clan Leader Gelar of your machinations."

There was silence in the room. Sam looked at Teal'c over Haethiel's bowed head. His mouth was set in a grim line and for a moment she was reminded not of Teal'c, her teammate, her friend, but of Teal'c, First Prime of Apophis. She suppressed a shudder at the thought.

"Arradric," Haethiel said in a low voice.

"Arradric," Sam repeated.

"He travels freely from Grania to the Northern Keeps. A Healer, an apothecary. He would take you there if so ordered." Haethiel looked at her hopefully.

Sam glanced at Teal'c who gave the slightest of nods. "You will do so. It will be necessary for us to contact our world before we go on the journey. They'll be warned that if we don't return, you will be responsible for our disappearance."

Haethiel nodded and touched a button on his desk. "I understand. I am prepared to take the risk. Arradric will be able to leave in a dayâs time if that is sufficient time for you to prepare for your journey."

Sam nodded her assent. She only hoped they wouldn't be too late.

  
* * * *  
Daniel looked up at the massive gray stone keep. Forbidding was the first word that came to mind.

"Jack?" he murmured without taking his eyes from the stone walls. He wondered if Enak had made them get out of the wagon to walk so that they got the full effect of the Keep's size.

"Assess the situation," Jack murmured back. "Stay alive. That's the plan."

Daniel nodded, grateful that for the first time since their capture, that the motion didn't bring an accompanying nausea. Assess, stay alive. He could manage that.

A large iron gate opened and they entered Rahni Keep. They came into a large central square. Thick gray walls of stone towered towards a sky that was the same gray color. Small patches of grass grew in the area, but most of the square was muddy, trampled ground. Daniel could hear the clang of a hammer hitting an anvil and smell the acrid scent of iron being heated. A small group of men were chopping wood in another area, while some women stood around what Daniel believed was a cauldron where they were boiling cloth. As their small group made its way across the mud, the residents of Rahni Keep stopped their work. A few children dressed in rough cloth ventured closer, eyes huge in their thin faces.

"Go ahead and tell Kearaen to inform Lady Tidrahni that Enak has returned," Enak said to one of the children.

The child took off at a run, bare feet flying over the cold ground.

"What you bring Rahni Keep this time, Master Enak?" a male voice called out as they passed some men working on pieces of leather.

"Looks like some new property, eh, Semus?" another older man answered, spitting on the ground. "Think it's likely they'll be lasting long?"

"Back to work with the lot of you," Enak said, surprising Daniel with the warmth and fondness in his voice. A surreptitious glance at the man who'd become their captor showed a different side. The pinched look around Enak's eyes, the frown Daniel had assumed to be perpetual, seemed to have melted away as soon as they'd entered the keep. Daniel revised the estimate he'd made earlier of Enak's age seeing him now in his home.

"Enak!" A man came to meet them as they walked through a set of plain wooden doors. The hallway was damp and cold.

"Kearaen." The warmth Daniel had detected in Enak's voice morphed into full-blown affection as he pulled the brown-haired man into a rough hug. "How has it been?" The sentence was said in a quiet tone that Daniel suspected he and Jack hadn't been meant to hear. A quick glance at Jack confirmed that he thought the same.

"It is good you are home, my friend," Kearaen replied before turning his glance to Jack and Daniel. "Lady Tidrahni will be pleased." The smile he gave didn't quite reach his eyes. "Come with me." Kearaen gestured for all of them to follow him down the long hallway.

They passed a few people in the hall that showed the same silent curiosity as the denizens of the outer courtyard. The tapestries hanging from the walls showed signs of wear and Daniel noticed that only every other sconce had a candle burning in it. Maybe Rahni Keep wasn't as prosperous as he'd assumed on their journey here.

Jack and Daniel were led into a larger room with a fireplace big enough to hold the grown men standing at the far end. Nearby were two large chairs on a small dais. Pennants hung from the ceilingâ”and they, like the tapestries, were tattered.

"My lady Tidrahni," Kearaen said as they approached. He bowed low and Enak motioned for Jack and Daniel to do the same. Daniel sensed rather than saw Jack's hesitation.

"Better than down on our knees," Daniel murmured so low only Jack could hear.

"Master Enak. You have returned to us." The woman rose from her chair and then stepped down from the dais. She was as tall as Sam, her red hair bound in a single long braid. Her eyes were the same gray as the stones and sky of this Northern Keep. She walked around Daniel and then did the same to Jack before stepping back to stand by Kearaen's side. She smiled but no emotion touched her eyes.

"What are your names?" she asked.

"Daniel, my Lady Tidrahni."

"Jack."

"And your occupations?" Tidrahni asked.

Enak spoke before Daniel could open his mouth. "Jack is a soldier, my lady; a leader among his people. And Daniel is able to speak many languages. He is a learned scholar, a wise man."

"We didn't tell you that." Jack broke his silence and stared at Enak.

"I believe they will prove a valuable addition to Rahni Keep," Enak continued as if Jack hadn't spoken.

"A very nice gift, indeed, Enak," she said. She placed a hand on Daniel's chest, then moved her fingers to Daniel's lips. "Perhaps private lessons for me?" Daniel kept his eyes fixed on the fireplace and hoped the shiver that went up his back was unnoticed. Hathor was dead he reminded himself. Dead by Jack's hand.

"My Lady," Enak said. Tidrahni gave a small laugh and stepped away trailing her fingers along Daniel's arm.

"And you have brought me another soldier." Tidrahni turned her attention to Jack who stood at attention, his gaze fixed somewhere across the room. Daniel wished for his control. "Enak?"

"To assist Feraen, my lady," Enak said. "I believe it would be prudent for the coming winter."

"Yes," Tidrahni acknowledged. "You, Jack, will assist Feraen, of my guards. Yes. An assistant to Feraen, a wise choice, Enak."

"I believe Kearaen would welcome Daniel's help with the children and the library," Enak continued.

Tidrahni nodded. "Would you welcome the help, Kearaen?"

"I would, my lady."

"Then it's settled. Enak, you will take Jack to Feraen with my orders, and Kearaen, Daniel is yours. I will expect to see them at evening meal."

"We understand, my lady," Kearaen said.

Daniel looked at Jack, his stomach twisting when he realized they would be separated in the keep.

Assess and stay alive. Daniel repeated the order to himself. He and Jack would get free, they would go home. Daniel refused to believe anything else.

* * * *

Jack wasn't sure whether Feraen or Enak wanted him dead. He stood between the two men as they discussed his place in the Keep.

"What would I need an assistant for? When have I failed my lord Cydrahni, or even you, Master Enak? Not mentioning that he doesn't look too young anymore."

Jack stood up straighter at that. "Isn't that good?"

Feraen looked at him and raised a hand when Enak began to speak. "Good?"

"I'm old and I'm alive. And so therefore I must be doing something right."

He heard a small humph from Enak and then Feraen broke into a laugh, a scary sight considering the livid scar that stretched from his right eye, across the bridge of his nose and down his left cheek to his chin. "You'll do, Jack. Now, Master Enak, wouldn't you be having other more important work to tend to? Go. Leave us to our work. I'll be letting you know how this one is getting on."

"As you wish," Enak said and gave a small bow.

"So, a soldier," Feraen said. Jack turned as Feraen walked in a circle around him. "From Grania Keep."

Jack stayed silent. He wasn't ready to let his captors know he was from another world. He wasn't sure if the people in the North even knew there was a Stargate on their planet.

"Who's your clan?" Feraen asked. When Jack didn't respond he shook his head. "Not from Grania Keep then. Not from the south."

Feraen was good, Jack would give him that. "You sure?"

"Any born and bred from a Southern Keep can't keep their clans secret. It's a matter of pride with that lot. And you're not from the Northern Keeps either." Feraen motioned for Jack to follow him. He lit a rush torch and handed it to Jack. "Here."

Jack followed as Feraen led him into a passageway between the outer and inner walls of the keep. It smelled of damp and dirt, the temperature cooler than the air outside.

"So it's one of two things. Either you're clan-less and what you've done to be cut off from your clan is something I'd rather not know. Or your clan sold you out because you were more trouble than you were worth."

More trouble than he was worth well, Jack had heard that assessment before.

* * * *

"Before we meet the children, I think it would be wise to get you into some more appropriate clothing," Kearaen remarked as he walked with Daniel through the quiet halls.

The quiet was unnerving. From the little he'd gathered of Rahni Keep's reputation, he would have expected far more people to inhabit it. Coupled with the general atmosphere of shabbiness, he believed the keep's reputation was more bluster than reality.

They walked up a long staircase. The thick layer of dust in the corners of the stone steps made Daniel sneeze. Kearaen looked at him in concern.

"Are you ill? Do you need assistance?"

Daniel glanced at him in surprise. "I'm a captive," he said, no longer able to keep silent. He pointed to the wristband. "Why would you care?" Jack was going to kill him if Kearaen didn't first. Speaking back to their captors while on a stone staircase probably wasn't a good idea. All it would take would be one push from Kearaen and Daniel would probably be dead of a broken neck within his first few hours at the keep.

Kearaen looked taken aback. "Why would I not care? You are a resident of Rahni Keep and under our protection." He stared at Daniel for a moment.

Daniel felt strangely ashamed of his outburst and gave Kearaen a half smile. There was something more going on here than his surface assessment. "Allergies," he said and pointed towards his nose. Kearaen looked puzzled. "Um, allergies. My immune, no, uh, the dust makes me sneeze," Daniel finished.

Kearaen glanced away from him. Embarrassment? Shame? Daniel wasn't sure, yet. He felt the need to assure Kearaen that it was okay. He didn't want to think what Jack would say to his reaction. "It's fine. No problem. It doesn't make me ill. I will be able to do my duties." Kearaen's smile confirmed he'd said the right thing.

* * * *

He was finally warm. He just hadn't realized how cold he'd been until he put on the clothes Kearaen had given him. Daniel glanced down. He wondered if Jack had been given the same sort of outfit. He now wore a pair of brown leggings made from a rough spun wool that was surprisingly soft and boots that came halfway up his calves. He'd also been given a thigh length tunic woven of the same soft wool but in a blue-green color. He tugged at the collar and then turned to Kearaen.

"Were you captured too?" he asked. He didn't think Kearaen's kindness had been an act. He supposed he would find out in a moment for his bold question.

"I was fostered here," Kearaen said. "My father brought me here when I had eight summers. He was distant clan cousin to the Lady."

"The Lady? Tidrahni?" Daniel was sure disbelief was apparent in his tone.

Kearaen curled his upper lip in disgust. "Not *her*. The Lady-Lord Cydrahni's wife, bless her."

"Will I be meeting her or Lord Cydrahni?" Daniel asked as Kearaen gestured him towards the door.

"She died four winters past. Died giving birth to Dedianâ”the lord and lady's youngest." Kearaen's voice broke. "It was a dark time for Rahni Keep. Lord Cydrahni died this winter past."

It appeared to still be a dark time for Rahni Keep, Daniel thought, but he kept his opinion to himself.

"Jasa!" Kearaen called out as they came to the next wooden door. "I've brought us some help."

The door opened. The woman who stood by it was shortâ”shorter than Janet, and Daniel felt a wave of longing for the SGC. She smiled up at him and Kearaen and wrinkles creased her face. She was partially hunched overâ”age, arthritis, a combination of both, or maybe more and she backed away with a slow shuffling gait.

She peered up at Daniel, her dark eyes bright despite her age. "Master Enak appears to have chosen well. What's your name, young one?"

"Daniel."

"Hm. Unusual but it will do." She walked behind him and he tried to remain still.

He kept his hand still when she brushed her fingers over the wristband, bringing the memory of pain he didn't want to relive.

She narrowed her eyes. "Enak used this?" She stepped back and stared up at Daniel.

Daniel didn't know what to do, but he felt compelled to nod under her scrutiny.

She made a tsking sound and then looked to Kearaen. "Lady Tidrahni wants him to work with the children?"

  
Okay, Daniel was ready to admit he hadn't ever worked with children, but Jasa sounded totally dismissive. He clamped his mouth shut before he said something he would regret.

"It was Enak's suggestion. He said Daniel can speak other tonguesâ”that he is a scholar." Kearaen glanced at Daniel. "Did Enak speak the truth?"

Daniel hesitated only a second. He needed these people on his side if he and Jack were ever to have a chance to escape the keep. "He did. On my worÃum, where I live, I study ancient civilizations and languages." His heart pounded and his mouth went dry at his near mistake. The people of the south had interactions with those who came through the Gate, but Daniel wasn't sure if the Northern Keeps were aware there was a portal to other worlds on their planet.

Jasa looked at him and then shook her head. "You might want to watch your mouth around Tidrahni," she said. "She would view an off-worlder as a great prize." The affection Daniel heard in her voice when speaking of the children disappeared when Jasa mentioned Tidrahni. He would need to tread softly around herâ”her actions in the room where she'd received them set off alarm bells.

"The library," Kearaen said. "We have many volumes, Daniel, and you would be able to assist the children and I with some of them. Would that work please you?"

Daniel didn't know what to say, so he gave the only answer he could. "Yes, it would please me greatly."

Kearaen nodded. "I thought it would." He motioned for Daniel to follow. "Jasa will bring the children there."

* * * *

The library was in the same condition as the rest of the Keep that he'd seen. Dust coated many of the volumes and the draperies at the windows were threadbare. Despite the dust, the shelves were full and Daniel thought he could lose himself for hours each day. As he reached for a volume, light caught the silver wristband and he dropped his hand to his side. He couldn't afford to get distracted from his true missionâ”to find a way out of here, a way for both he and Jack to escape.

"Daniel," Kearaen called and showed Daniel a large desk covered with papers and scrolls, a mess that reminded Daniel of his own desk back in the SGC. He smiled in spite of himself as he thought of Jack's teasing about the Daniel Jackson method of organization. "This is yours," Kearaen continued. "It has not been touched since Lord Cydrahni was...since he died. The library was his joy. Our history, he used to say."

"You miss him," Daniel said softly as he touched one of the scrolls on the desk.

"We all do except for..." Kearaen cleared his throat. "The children are coming,"and he walked towards the doors.

So...secrets. It seemed Enak wasn't the only one who chose not to share their purpose.

Jasa came into the library surrounded by a group of children.

"Hello," Daniel said when they stood and stared at him without speaking.

"Who is *he*?" a red-haired girl that could have been a miniature version of Tidrahni asked.

"My name is Daniel." He moved a little closer to them.

"I am Gabryn," a tall dark-haired boy of perhaps thirteen said. Daniel followed his glance towards the silver wristband. He fought the urge to tuck his hand behind his back. "You must have given trouble to your clan. It will not be tolerated here."

"Wonder if Enak had to use it?" the red-haired girl said. She sounded rather happy at the thought.

"Aridette," Jasa said in a sharp tone.

"I don't like him," the girl continued.

"You don't know me," Daniel felt compelled to point outâ”and how pathetic was it that he was arguing with a child? Aridette didn't seem to mind though as she simply turned her back on him and wandered away.

"I'm Becyn and this is Kycian," another girl said. She pointed to the boy at her side. "We're twins."

Daniel smiled at them. They giggled again and ran to Kearaen. He hugged them both and whispered something that caused them to giggle even more.

"You must be Dedian," Daniel said softly and crouched down to get at eye-level with the youngest of the children. The little boy smiled around the thumb he was sucking and hid his face in Gabryn's leg.

"He doesn't talk," Gabryn answered. "At least not much."

"Sometimes people don't have much to say," Daniel replied. Jack might have laughed at that comment coming from Daniel. "It's nice to meet you, Dedian." He straightened. "To meet all of you."

"I still don't like him," Aridette announced to the room at large. "I don't want him to be here."

The feeling was mutual, Daniel thought, although he held his tongue.

  
* * * *

Jack entered the hall he and Daniel had been taken to earlier in the day dressed as a guard of Rahni Keep. Like the other guards, he wore leggings of gray wool and a brown and green tunic. Unlike the others, he also sported the silver wristband. He searched the room for Daniel and spied his friend sitting at a table with Kearaen, an old woman, and five children. Master Enak sat at a table at the front of the room with Tidrahni. He didn't trust Tidrahni, not after her little performance in front of Daniel. None of the other guards had said much about herâ”they were a taciturn bunch, but Jack could read body language as well or better than most. And their body language screamed disapproval and distrust.

"Eat hearty, Jack," Balith said as a huge platter of meat was passed down the table. The younger man took a few hunks of the roast off the plate with his fingers and placed them on some coarse-looking bread.

People at most of the other tables were doing the same, except he noticed at Daniel's table and the head table. There the food was served on plates and it appeared everyone had some sort of utensils.

Jack shrugged and removed some meat. He'd eaten in far worse conditions. The hall fell silent as everyone concentrated on eating and Jack took the opportunity to observe.

Despite the bounty of meat and bread, little else in the hall spoke of wealth. Jack remembered their first kidnappers, their looks of fear and awe as Enak approached. So far, he'd seen nothing to indicate Rahni Keep's reputation was well-earned, except for the fact that he and Daniel were now owned by the lord of the keep.

Although their clothing was rough and somewhat threadbare, the people all appeared to have appropriate clothes for the weather. He hadn't seen many frowns throughout his journey this day and no one appeared to be ill-used. Even the people who'd brought the food to their table were now sitting down to eat. Less than half the hall was filled with tables and people eating and Jack wondered if at one time many more had gathered here to eat.

The children that sat with Daniel were having an animated conversation complete with throwing food. Kearaen said something as did the woman but the children ignored them both. Something hit Daniel in the side of the face and the girl who'd thrown the food laughed. The woman stood and grabbed the girl's arm. She shook her head and pointed and the girl stomped off. Kearaen leaned over to say something to Daniel who simply shook his head and took the offered cloth. The table quieted and the children began to eat again, this time minus the food throwing.

Jack turned his attention to the head table. Tidrahni smiledâ”she reminded him of a snake about to strike and then he tried to erase that image from his mind. There'd been no indication of a Goa'uld on this planet for centuries Daniel had said what seemed to be ages ago. Master Enak said something else and Tidrahni began to laugh. Jack suppressed a shiver. Enak looked away towards the table where Daniel sat. There was something more going on, a mystery Jack couldn't begin to fathom. He was trained in covert ops---time he put it to use.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here."

Jack looked up from his task of oiling leather to see Semus holding out two wooden poles. "What am I supposed to do with those?"

"Feraen wants to see what you can do. For fighting." Semus shook the larger stick. "No blood to be spilled."

Jack turned back to the leather. "I'm busy." The flash of the silver wristband didn't even distract him from his focus on the menial task.

Semus let out a sound of disgust and turned halfway away before turning back and raising the stick. Reflexes still quick, Jack was on his feet and had Semus on the floor before the other man had finished the movement. Semus swallowed hard, the tip of the stick moving slightly against his Adam's apple.

"If I wanted, you'd be dead," Jack said. "Remember that." He retained the stick and reached down to offer Semus a hand up, not surprised that the man ignored the gesture. He shrugged his shoulders as Semus left at a run and sat down to finish his job.

"You always such a stubborn one?" Feraen asked a short time later. Even without looking, the amusement in his voice was apparent.

"So I've been told." Jack finished the sheath and placed it and the rag to his side. He picked up the sticks. "Now I'm done."

"Consider this your warning. I will not report this behavior," Feraen said and motioned for Jack to follow. "Tidrahni will not tolerate disobedience in her people."

"And you?" Jack didn't believe the man he'd met days before would bow to Tidrahni.

"I serve Rahni Keep," Feraen said.

So Rahni Keep, not Tidrahni. Or at least that could be the interpretation. Maybe his first impression of the woman had been correct after all.

They came out into the courtyard where various people went about their business. Feraen led the way to a square patch of clear ground near the smithy. Semus, Balith, and Aithien were there along with some other guards Jack hadn't yet learned the names of. Semus turned away as Jack approached.

"Balith, Jack, show Semus how it's done." Feraen tossed a knife at Jack who caught it easily.

The older man's eyes narrowed in approval and he hit one of the sticks on the ground. "Get to it, boys."

  
* * * *

Ow. That had to hurt. Daniel winced as Jack took a blow in the ribs from Aithien. At least it wasn't swords or knives. Thank goodness for small favors. Jack regained his equilibrium and struck out with his sticks. Aithien fell to his knees and held up his hands in surrender.

"He's good," Gabryn said from Daniel's side. The admiration in the boy's voice was plain. "Aithien's hard to beat."

Daniel didn't say anything as he watched Jack limp to the edge of the circle. Good he might be, but taking on four matches in a row was sure to be hard on his friend.

"Gabryn! Get over here, child," Feraen called. The boy took off without a backward glance and Daniel watched as Balith handed the boy a pair of sticks.

"Stupid," Aridette grumbled. He looked down at the girl. She watched intently as her older brother began to circle the ring.

The younger children were with Jasa and Daniel had thought bringing the older two out for some fresh air would be healthy. Aridette had done nothing but complain since they'd come outside while Gabryn had mostly ignored Daniel. Evidently a scholar ranked low on Gabryn's hierarchy of professions.

"What do you want to do?" Daniel asked. Aridette looked up at him with the briefest glimpse of a smile before her expression went back to its permanent scowl.

Patience, Daniel reminded himself. Maybe it was the stubborn set of her chin or maybe it was the way Aridette bristled at any sign of affection--whichever, it brought back memories of his own behaviors the first year or so after his parents died.

The twins had each other, Dedian had Jasa, Gabryn was considered a young man well on his way to adulthood judging from the way he was treated by the guards at least which left Aridette--who appeared lost in the limbo between childhood and adolescence and forgotten by the people who surrounded her.

"The stables," Aridette said, her voice, for once, a whisper. She sounded almost apologetic.

"I'd like if you showed me around," Daniel said and let her lead the way. He glanced over at the guards again. Jack had one arm wrapped around his middle and stood slightly apart from the others as if he didn't want anyone to get too close. Not good, Daniel thought. Not good at all.

The stables at least were warm. Daniel's glasses steamed up and his nose started to run. He wiped his nose on his tunic sleeve. Aridette looked at him with what he thought was disgust and then grinned at him before she headed down the wide aisle.

She stopped at each stall and spoke to each of the horses.

"Do you like animals?" Daniel asked quietly.

"They listen," Aridette said. "And no one bothers me here." One of the horse's lowered its head and she reached up to stroke between its ears.

Daniel understood--he understood it very well. He needed to tread softly. "You must miss your father and mother."

Aridette's hand stilled. "Tidrahni takes care of us." She didn't look at Daniel.

So that was the way it was. Aridette stepped away from the stall and headed further into the stables.

She turned into an empty stall and knelt before a small chest.

"My parents died when I was eight," Daniel said. He wasn't giving up easily. "I miss them still." Aridette's back stiffened.

"How did they die?"

The words were said so quietly, Daniel nearly missed them.

"In an accident." Daniel walked into the stall and crouched down beside Aridette. "They were killed when a large stone fell on them."

Aridette looked up at him. "That's very sad."

"It was." Daniel agreed. "I was very angry at them for dying."

"Mama got sick after I was born, and then sicker after the twins were born," Aridette said without looking at Daniel. "And then when Dedian was born...Papa was very very sad after Mama died."

"That happens," Daniel said, remembering his own grief after Sha're's death. "Your papa loved you very much, I'm sure."

"Tidrahni says he died of a broken heart. That he didn't want to live after Mama died. He was exploring in the cellars and he fell. Tidrahni says he did it on purpose." Aridette pulled a small jar from the chest and handed it to Daniel.

He recognized the child's need to change the subject and looked at the jar she'd given him. "What's this?"

"Loren--he was our healer until last winter. He used to let me help him make salves and such. This is good for sore muscles and bruises." Aridette touched the jar with one finger. "Tidrahni said it was his fault Papa died and sent him away. She wouldn't have let me work with him anyway. It's not ladies work."

"You want to be a doctor?" When Aridette frowned, he continued. "Um, a healer?"

Aridette nodded, her eyes shining. "Oh yes. Papa even let me read some of his books about healing but I don't know what Tidrahni done with them."

"Let me see if I can find them for you," Daniel offered. "As long as you promise not to do anything in them."

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you think I'm stupid, Daniel? I *know* that." She stood up and brushed the straw from her skirt. "Give it to Jack. It will help his pain."

"You're very observant," Daniel said as they left the stables.

Aridette frowned at him. "I like to watch people," she said and then took off at a run as they came into the courtyard.

Daniel shook his head. It wasn't much, but he was glad of the start. Now he needed to find Jack and give him Aridette's present.

  
* * * *

"You doing okay?" Jack ran an assessing glance over Daniel as he entered the small room that served as a bathing area for the guards.

"Better than you from the looks of it," Daniel commented. He handed Jack a small jar of what seemed like a salve.

Jack opened it and gave a cautious sniff. "What is it?"

Daniel smiled. "A gift from Aridette."

"Aridette? That the kid who let you have the mashed potatoes in the face?" Jack dipped a finger in the salve. It didn't smell bad--kind of minty and only slightly medicinal.

Quirking an eyebrow, Daniel leaned against the wall. "It wasn't mashed potatoes." When Jack looked at him, he continued. "Technically not mashed potatoes, although I will admit they tasted like potatoes."

Jack rubbed some salve into the bruise on his arm. "You learn anything?" He let out his breath in a low whistle as he twisted slightly. Damn, he was getting old. Either that or Balith and the others were way too young. Frankly, neither idea was particularly appealing.

"Give it here," Daniel ordered. He took the jar out of Jack's hand and scooped out some of the salve. "Turn around."

Biting back a groan of sheer relief, Jack flexed his muscles as Daniel began to work the salve into his aching shoulders and upper back. "So, Aridette?"

"The children have lost both their parents in a few short years. Gabryn is the unofficial mascot of the guards, the twins have each other, and Dedian is the baby. Aridette is the forgotten one." Daniel became a little more aggressive with his massage.

"Ow. Ease up," Jack complained. "You think she knows something?"

"She didn't even want to talk to me until today--other than to tell me she didn't like me," Daniel explained his voice quiet and thoughtful. "But I'm concerned. I don't trust Tidrahni as far as I could throw her and Aridette seems to hold her in high esteem."

"You find out anything else?" Jack moved as Daniel tapped him on the shoulder. He grimaced as Daniel touched his ribs.

"I think you might have cracked a rib," Daniel said.

"Then it would probably help if you stopped pushing on it." Jack reached for his tunic.

"Cydrahni died this past winter." Daniel took the tunic impatiently and eased it over Jack's head. "Aridette said he fell in the cellars while he was exploring."

"An accident that wasn't an accident?" Jack asked. He tucked the salve into a small niche in the wall.

"That's what I'm thinking. What about you?"

"Feraen serves Rahni Keep." Jack looked at Daniel.

"Not Tidrahni," Daniel said slowly.

"Not Tidrahni," Jack agreed. He touched the silver wristband. "You figure anything out about these?"

Daniel shook his head. "I haven't had much time to search the library yet. Tonight after the children go to bed." He glanced at the door and then back at Jack. "You think Sam and Teal'c are okay?"

Jack nodded. "They know what to do." He gave what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "Same time tomorrow?"

Daniel smiled back. "Be careful." He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

Jack watched him go and caught sight of Semus watching Daniel too. It wasn't good, wasn't good at all.

* * * *  
The usually busy open area in the center of the Keep was still and quiet as Daniel made his way to the walls. He looked up and smiled as he saw the cloaked figure standing on the wall. The meat pies Jasa had given him, courtesy of her friend the head cook, warmed his hands and the delicious smell drifting up from them made his mouth water. Jack was going to be pleasantly surprised.

He used the hidden staircase Kearaen had shown him a few days ago to make his way to the walkway between the two walls of the Keep.

"Jack?" He kept his voice pitched low even though he was sure Jack had watched his progress from the main house. "I've brought you a snack."

He stepped back slightly when he realized the person on guard was *not* Jack. "Aithien," he said when he recognized the man. "I thought Jack..."

"I told Jack I'd take his watch," Aithien explained. He moved closer until Daniel was forced to back up against the tower wall. "I wanted to speak to you."

"Speak to me," Daniel said, drawing the words out to give himself a little extra time. "About?" He hoped he sounded curious and not alarmed.

"Some say you two are meddling in things best left buried." Aithien put his hand against the wall, right over Daniel's shoulder.

"What things?" Daniel already knew: Lord Cydrahni's notes, Jack's questions to the other guards. "Why would we meddle? All we want is to go home. We didn't ask to be here."

"Remember who rules Rahni Keep. You'd do well to keep that in mind. The Lady doesn't like those who go against her." Aithien dipped his head lower and whispered into Daniel's ear. "You are being watched. You and Jack both."

"Who?"

"Jack spars daily. A mis-step, a misplaced weapon. No one would ever doubt it was an accident," Aithien said, his breath hot against Daniel's neck. "Stay out of this. Out of the business of Rahni Keep or Jack will meet his end."

Aithien stepped back, turned and walked back along the wall. Daniel stared after him, his heart thudding in his chest. He pushed himself off the stone and was pleased and surprised that his legs held him up. God he hated this place.

* * * *

  
"Daniel?"

He turned as Jack called his name. Scanning the surroundings, Daniel felt a momentary relief as it appeared they were alone. But Aithienâ€™s words were still fresh in his mind. People were watching--the problem was he didnâ€™t know who.

"Hey," Daniel replied and continued on his way towards the library. He kept his head down and hoped that Jack would take the hint. He should have known better.

"You find anything?" Jack asked as he caught up. His voice was deliberately lowered.

"No." Daniel nearly sighed aloud when they reached what he considered the relative safety of the library. He opened the door and went in, heading straight for the large desk he used.

Jack followed him after closing the door. "Whatâ€™s going on?"

Daniel looked up at him. "Nothing. I have work to do."

Jack put his hands on the desk and leaned in. "What," he whispered.

Not a question but command. Daniel sat down and picked up a pencil. He drew a small eye on the corner of a paper and then a question mark after it.

"Being watched?" Jack mouthed.

Daniel nodded.

Jack frowned and turned his hands palm up in question.

Daniel shrugged in return. He wrote an A underneath the eye.

Jack took the pencil and put a S there too and drew a few lines underneath it. He pointed to Danielâ€™s back and then his eyes.

Watch your back. Daniel received the message loud and clear. Aithien and Semus most likely, but who else? Could he trust Kearaen? Jasa? Enak? And Jack was with Aithien and Semus daily. A fatal accident when they were training wouldnâ€™t be out of the question--Aithien had intimated as much. He looked down at the papers he was deciphering. There had to be an answer. A reason Enak brought them here. Maybe it was time one or both of them confronted the man. Daniel pointed to his silver wristband and then at Jack's. Jack gave him a grim smile and silent nod in return. Enough of game-playing. They needed answers now.

* * * *

"Is that Papa's work?" Gabryn asked as he stepped closer to the desk.

Daniel nodded, surprised that the boy would talk to him. Gabryn didn't seem to take much interest in anything other than the training the guards did daily--certainly not his studies.

"Tidrahni says Papa had his head in the clouds."

"Oh." Daniel kept his tone neutral. It seemed that Tidrahni said a lot from the earlier comments he'd heard from Aridette.

"She says he didn't care about Rahni Keep; that he needed to pay more attention to his monies coming in and less to his books."

"Your Papa liked to read?" Daniel asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Before Tidrahni came, Papa used to read to us every night. He told us the old stories--when his father's father was young."

"So Tidrahni hasn't lived here a long time?" Daniel began to put a few of his papers in a pile. He looked up to see Gabryn shake his head.

"She came two summers ago. She's the heir." Gabryn shrugged his shoulders and made a face.

"The heir?"

"The heir must have twenty-five summers to take charge of the Keep," Gabryn said. "Papa and she signed a paper saying that she would hold the Keep until I come of age if something were to happen to him."

How convenient then that Cydrahni met his death a year after those papers were signed. He had a horrible feeling that Gabryn wasn't going to attain those twenty-five summers if Tidrahni remained in charge. He made a mental note to see Jack as soon as possible. This was information that needed to be shared.

* * * *

"The Lady wants to see you." The young maid approached Daniel in the hall. "I am to take you to her."

Daniel nodded. So he would finally meet Tidrahni. He had hoped he and Jack would remain under her radar. He wondered which of her spies had reported to her. Aithien? Semus? Another person as yet unknown?

He was led into a room he'd never seen. The wall hangings in this room were rich, not the tattered ones he saw every day on his passage through the main halls. A jeweled bowl that could most likely pay for lighting for the Keep for a year or more sat on a tabletop covered with gold. Daniel wondered how many people of the Keep knew such treasures existed beneath their noses. And then there was the Lady herself. Tidrahni reclined on a low couch, wearing a robe of what appeared to be finely spun silk instead of the woolen garments everyone else wore. A robe and not much else, so Daniel kept his eyes focused on his feet after his first glance around the room.

"Come closer, Daniel," Tidrahni requested. Her voice was low-pitched.

"You wished to see me?" Daniel didn't move from his spot.

"I do. And I told you to come closer," she repeated.

The silver wristband he wore tingled in warning and he took a few steps towards her.

"Much better," Tidrahni said when he stood in front of her. She got up and walked around him. She wore a heavy perfume, a cloying scent of flower and spice. It nauseated him.

Daniel swallowed hard and kept his eyes fixed on the far wall. He barely suppressed a shudder when he felt her touch the back of his neck.

"You are a very handsome man," she whispered. "Lovely." She came around the front and rested one hand on his chest. "A scholar in our world of warriors. A man of many talents."

Daniel stood silent, forced himself to remain still.

"I thought perhaps you would enjoy teaching me," Tidrahni continued. "But you find much to occupy your time." Her fingernails dug into his chest and he was sure she would leave marks. "You spend much time with Jack. With Kearaen. Why is that, I wonder?" She stepped back. "Look at me and answer. You are my property. You have no right to insolence."

"Kearaen asks my advice on teaching the children," Daniel answered. "Jack is my friend. That is all."

"You and your friend ask many questions," Tidrahni spat out the words.

"We are curious by nature and we find ourselves in a situation not of our choosing." Daniel held her gaze. He kept his voice steady and calm. "Let us go and you will not have to worry about our questions."

"I do not choose to allow you to leave. Now I ask you again. Why do you have such *curiosity* about Rahni Keep? What has Enak told you?"

"Enak has told us nothing. I am, as you said, a scholar. Asking questions is part of my job. As for Jack, you would need to ask him his motives." Daniel shrugged. "If you have nothing to hide, questions should not worry you, my Lady."

She hit him across the cheek, one of her rings cutting into his skin. "You are *mine.* You will do well to remember that. You are no longer permitted to speak to Jack. It is my order. You are not permitted to speak to Kearaen or Enak. Is that understood?" she demanded.

"Yes," Daniel replied, deliberately leaving off her title.

"You are dismissed for now. If I request your presence you will come immediately." Tidrahni moved back to her couch. "I will know of any infraction on your part. Do not doubt it, Daniel."

"I do not," Daniel answered turning and leaving her quarters. She said he was not allowed to speak to the others. She had said nothing of writing or communicating in some other fashion.

* * * *

Jack followed Enak into the stables. Daniel hadn't shown up with Gabryn to watch the guards sparring and it setJack's alarm bells ringing.

"Where's Daniel? And what the hell kinda game are you playing?" Jack felt some small sense of satisfaction when he managed to corner Enak without the other man being aware of his presence until the last moment.

Enak, to his credit, didn't even flinch. "Tidrahni summoned him to her quarters." He pulled a saddle blanket from the stall door. "As for the other, I can assure you this is no "game".

Jack pushed him against the door. "Then it's about time you tell me just what this is."

"The future of Rahni Keep," Enak said, his voice dropping lower. "The life of a child."

It wasn't what Jack expected to hear and he stepped back, allowing Enak some space. Enak motioned for Jack to follow him into the stall. He handed Jack the blanket while he pulled down the saddle.

"Tidrahni claimed blood when she came to the Keep. She is a distant cousin--the only known heir other than the children. Within a few short months of her arrival she convinced my Lord Cydrahni that she would be the best person to hold the Keep in trust for Gabryn should something happen to my Lord." Enak stopped and cleared his throat. "And then he was dead not long after."

"She killed him," Jack finished.

Enak nodded as he placed the bridle on the horse. "I have no proof of course and she knows it." He stepped to Jack's side. "I have seen the way you look at the Keep--we are not wealthy, but neither are we poor. Tidrahni does not use the monies we receive for the Keep, only for herself. She is quite content and she intends to stay in her position no matter what."

"And she allows Gabryn to live because he is too young to be a threat." Jack was able to fill in the rest of the story. "Why us? Why Daniel and me?"

Enak sighed. "Haethiel is of Rahni Clan. Banished years ago. He was my best friend when we were younger. He knows of my love for the Keep. He knows of Tidrahni's plots. My Lord Cydrahni often spoke of a treasure, the wealth of the Clan. Daniel solves puzzles, or so Haethiel said. And he believed that Daniel would be able to figure it out. You and Daniel are his gift to me, to the people of Rahni Keep."

"You could have asked," Jack pointed out.

"You wouldn't have come," Enak replied. "Understand this--these are my people, my life. I care only for their well-being. I will do anything I need to do to keep them safe. I promised my Lord Cydrahni my loyalty and my life to save them if necessary."

"What do you need us to do then?" Jack asked. No man without conviction could have spoken so passionately.

"Keep them safe until I return. I must travel to the Holdings. Kearaen, Balith, Feraen, these men can be trusted." Enak gave a grim smile as he swung up onto his horse. "Tidrahni is unstable. As much as possible stay out of her sight."

* * * *

Daniel didn't look good--he didn't look good at all. Jack kept his head down and stole surreptitious glances at his friend who was now sitting at the head table with Tidrahni. Enak had been gone three days and for those past three days Daniel sat at the table with Tidrahni at each evening meal. He no longer walked with the children when Kearaen brought them outside.

Daniel turned his head and coughed. Tidrahni offered him a glass of wine which Daniel refused. The expression on Tidrahni's face turned ugly. She said something else and Daniel gave a slow nod. He took the wine and sipped it slowly.

Jack turned his attention back to his food when he became aware that Aithien was watching him. He speared a piece of meat and began to chew methodically. He'd had no communication with Daniel since Enak's departure. The older man who served the wine made his way to the guards' table. He bent to fill Jack's glass and his leg tapped against Jack's before he left to go to another table. Jack looked down and saw a small piece of paper crumbled into a tiny ball lying by his foot. He moved his foot and covered the paper. Seems Daniel had found a way to communicate after all.

* * * *

Jack opened the note when he got to the small room where he slept. Daniel had written it in a mixture of Abydonian and Spanish--both languages Jack could read even if his grasp of Abydonian was weak.

"Can't talk. She knows something going on. Forbid to speak you or others. Library after midnight. Will explain more then."

Jack tore the paper into tiny bits and put it in the chamber pot. Surely none of Tidrahni's minions would be that desperate to search there.

  
* * * *

"No. No, Teal'c, I really don't think I..." Sam shook her head vigorously as Teal'c held a squalling bundle towards her. He ignored her and deposited the baby in her arms anyway.

The infant blinked, screwed up her tiny face, and cried some more.

"Don't cry, don't cry," Sam murmured as she began to rock the baby.  
It didn't work.

Arradric looked at her in amusement from his perch on a stool. "She'll be fine."

Sam thought the comment was meant more for the baby's mother's comfort than her own. The mother was currently holding her son while Arradric looked in the toddler's ears. Hopefully Arradric would finish his examination quickly and Sam could give the baby back. She'd held more babies and children on this journey than she'd held in her entire life and most of them cried.

Arradric was thirtyish and wore his shoulder length hair pulled back in a ponytail while he worked and loose when they left each keep and traveled through the North. He smiled readily and talked to the people of the keeps with an ease that reminded her of Daniel. Although Sam had wanted to travel directly to Rahni Keep, Arradric had over-ridden her decision. The keeps expected him at a certain time--he couldn't change those plans.

They'd been at Larna Keep one day and would spend the next here as well. After that, they would travel to Rahni Keep--the last stop before Arradric turned back to the South. They'd been on the road for two months--time that Sam never stopped thinking of Daniel and the colonel. Time that she wished she could make fly by.

"I will take the child," Teal'c said and came to her rescue. She smiled at him as he took the baby, who, true to form, stopped crying and stared up at Teal'c with what Sam would have sworn was utter and complete devotion.

Sam grabbed the cloak she now wore as part of their attempts to blend in with the native people and walked towards the door. In the background, she heard the woman say something and then Arradric's reply.

"She'll learn."

She went outside and looked up at the gray sky. It was going to rain again---she could feel the dampness in the air. Children ran through the mud and splashed her cloak. The chill bit through the wool and she thought of the colonel and Daniel once more. She hoped they were warm and safe.

  
****

Daniel looked up from his reading to glance at the timepiece on the wall. He wasn't sure that Jack had received his note--Tidrahni had been watching his every move at each dinner and Semus had followed him during his daily duties. It was only late at night that he could escape to the library on his own. Even Semus had to sleep sometime. He still had a few minutes left, maybe the words would make more sense if he read over his notes again.

Without the distraction of dealing with the children over the past few days, he'd made more progress in reading Lord Cydrahni's notes. The man had been obsessed with talk of a lost treasure to be found somewhere in the Keep. So obsessed that it had taken Daniel a full week to crack the code Cydrahni had used to write his notes. Daniel sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had a headache again, most likely from eyestrain. He felt like smacking himself on the head when the phrase jumped out at him.

"Find the branches of the tree, find the treasure."

Daniel got out of his chair and went to the shelves he knew were full of the records of Rahni Keep. He pulled out a book he'd looked at weeks ago and grinned. Yes, yes. It was here. It had been right in front of Cydrahni the whole time if only the man had thought of something other than jewels and gold.

What sounded like the thump of a body falling drew Daniel's attention away from the book. He replaced it on the shelf, making sure it didn't stand out in any way. He crept to the door and opened it a crack.

Semus and Aithien were there and Jack was on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

"Call the Lady," Semus said to one of his companions. "Tell her I have a present of a spy for her."

As Daniel watched, the guard took off while Semus and Aithien pulled Jack to his feet. They began to walk down the hall, Jack hanging limp between them, his feet scraping the floor.

Daniel waited until they turned a corner and then left the library. He turned the opposite direction, back towards the nursery and Kearaen's quarters.

He let out a soft sigh when he saw the sliver of light from beneath Kearaen's door. He knocked quietly. Kearaen opened the door and looked at Daniel in surprise.

"What? Daniel, what's....?"

Daniel pushed past him into the relative safety of Kearaen's quarters.

"Semus and Aithien have Jack. They're taking him to Tidrahni."

"What? Why?"

"I passed him a message tonight. They must have found out. They said he's a spy." Daniel spoke urgently, his voice low. "You need to get the children out of here. She won't stop with hurting Jack. They know what's going on."

Kearaen nodded. "She'll not rest until she gets everyone involved in trying to take away her power."

"Is there somewhere safe you can take the children?" Daniel looked out the window. It was a moonless night, harder to travel but less likely for anyone to pursue them.

"Enak, Jasa, and I have discussed this necessity since my Lord's murder," Kearaen replied. "Jasa will get them to safety."

"Jasa and you," Daniel corrected.

Kearaen shook his head. "No. This is my fight too. There is safe passage beneath the Keep for them. There are others outside who have always been willing to help. It will only take Jasa's arrival with the children to bring them here."

"I have to get to Jack. To find out what's..."

"I know, my friend," Kearaen interrupted and put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "I will see them on their way and alert the others. We will have to move swiftly. We have been preparing for this day, never fear." He gave a sharp nod and Daniel clasped his shoulder.

"Luck be with you," Daniel whispered before he slipped out the door once more.

* * * *

Kearaen had said they were prepared, but Daniel doubted any of those wanting to take away Tidrahni's rule would have guessed she would rouse the Keep in the middle of the night and have them gather in the large courtyard.

She stood on an overturned barrel with the guards surrounding her. Jack stood bound between Aithien and Semus and Daniel was dismayed to see Balith and Feraen standing guard by Tidrahni. He wondered if Enak and Kearaen had been wrong in trusting those two.

"My people," Tidrahni's voice rang out over the crowd and the anxious murmuring quieted as she spoke. "You have known hard times these past few years and perhaps you have questioned why Rahni Keep suffers. Iâ€™ll tell you why--spies from the South. Spies and those who would conspire with them. Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson are spies brought to us by Enak." Tidrahni paused for dramatic effect. She was good, Daniel had to give her that. "I too thought Enak could be trusted as I'm sure did you. But he deals with the south and brings us spies."

The murmuring grew when Tidrahni stopped speaking. Daniel pulled the hooded cloak over his head and hoped that Kearaen had led Jasa and the children to a safe place. By the time Tidrahni finished the people of Rahni Keep would be ready for blood.

"She lies," Jack called out. "Don't believe her lies!"

Daniel winced as Jack was backhanded across the mouth by Semus and brought to his knees by a blow from Balith.

"I know Daniel Jackson is among you," Tidrahni said. The guards raised their torches higher at a signal from her. "Give him over to me."

Daniel moved further back in the crowd. He ducked his head as people turned their attention from Tidrahni to those surrounding them.

"Spies, no good Southerners, want what's ours," the comments swirled around Daniel.

"No! Please, my Lady, no!" A woman's cries drew everyone's attention back to Tidrahni.

Aithien was standing on another barrel holding a baby in one arm and a knife in his other hand. As Daniel watched, Aithien placed the knife against the child's throat.

"If Daniel Jackson does not show himself to me, if you do not give him to me, I will order this child's death. A necessary sacrifice in the name of protecting Rahni Keep."

"No!" the mother screamed.

"Here!" Daniel yelled into the shocked silence of the crowd. He walked forward. "I am here."

Balith and another man grabbed him and dragged him towards Tidrahni.

He looked up at her. "Let the child go."

"You do not give me orders," Tidrahni spat at him.

"No. But I offer myself in the child's stead." Daniel didn't look away from her.

A slow smile spread across her face--a predatory smile that sent a chill down Daniel's back. He let out a breath when Aithien handed the infant back to its' mother who dropped to her knees rocking the child. Some of the women surrounded her, drawing her away.

"You submit to me. You, my people, have heard the spy submit to his punishment." Tidrahni raised her voice again. "You have all stood witness."

* * * *

"So, how's it going?" Jack said in a lighthearted tone as Semus brought a large stick across the back of Daniel's legs and forced him to kneel in front of Tidrahni.

"Oh you know." Daniel turned his face towards Jack, the firelight from the torches reflecting in his glasses. "Same old, same old."

"Yeah, been there, done that, got the torture T-shirt," Jack tossed back.

"Be silent, traitors." Semus growled, spitting in their faces.

"Yuck," Jack said. He twisted his head to wipe his chin on his shoulder. "We've really got to talk about your dental hygiene."

"Traitor wouldn't be the right word," Daniel pointed out. "That would mean we have some loyalty or connection to Rahni Keep. Just remember we didn't ask to be there."

"Twenty lashes for Daniel Jackson," Tidrahni said, her voice easily carrying over the talking crowd. "Twenty lashes delivered by Jack O'Neill. That will do for now."

"I won't," Jack yelled up at her. "We have done nothing."

Tidrahni jumped down from her perch and came over to Jack. She took his chin in her hand, digging her nails into his skin. "You try to usurp my power. That is enough." Her voice was low, heard only by those closest to her. "If you refuse, Semus will do my bidding."

Jack looked at Semus who smiled and made a show of flexing his arm. Jack swallowed hard and then nodded.

* * * *

Daniel shivered as Aithien and another guard stripped his clothes from him. The night air was cold and he swore it was going to snow at any time. The whole affair began to take on a surreal air. He was pulled to his feet and even though he tried to make his body limp and uncooperative, the others were strong enough to pull him to a wooden pole that was used for some sort of training the guards did. His arms were tied and he grunted as they were pulled above his head. The awkward position forced him to lean into the post. He concentrated on the roughness of the wood against his chest, the bite of cold air as it chilled his face. Anything but the thought of what was going to happen. The crowd was loud, crying for blood. He didn't know most of them, but he'd treated all he'd met with kindness and respect. Tidrahni continued to yell at the crowd inciting them to a fever pitch in their thirst for vengeance. He no longer listened to her words. He could do this. Twenty lashes, he could handle it. He knew he could. He had to for Jack's sake. He wouldn't yell, wouldn't scream. It was the only gift he had to give to Jack.

He bit on the wood and thought of Abydos. The first blow took him by surprise, the second took his breath away. Abydos and Sha're in the moonlight. Whispered conversations while Kasuf and Skaara lay in the other room. The smell of spiced cakes and of Sha're's hair. The taste of her under him. The sound of her laughter at his awkward attempts to learn the harvest dance. And then, her eyes, no longer her own, but glowing and full of hardness. Her flesh chilled beneath his hand, her body given back to the land.

Sam's smile, Teal'c's strength, Jack's devil-may-care attitude. He held them close--the only way to survive.

It was snowing--Daniel lifted his head up to let the flakes melt on his heated skin. His face grew wet and he didn't know why. Maybe, a blizzard? No, the snow was beautiful. It sparkled gold and silver and the world grew hushed as it fell.

He was moving--he didn't remember telling himself to move but he was moving.

"Look at that," he whispered to the person beside him. The snow beneath his feet was turning red. He wondered what caused that. Sam would know. "Look." He barely recognized the voice as his own. What had happened to make his voice sound that way?

"I see," the person said.

It was the last thing Daniel heard before he let himself surrender to the darkness.

* ** *

Jack saw Daniel go limp between Balith and Feraen. He walked behind them, prodded by a young guard named Cleris, stepping in the blood stains left from Daniel's back. He swallowed down bile as he looked at the damage left from the whip--damage he himself had inflicted. He had no doubt Semus would have used the whip far harder--and done far more damage. Who was he kidding? What he had done was bad enough.

The crowd was silent as they made their passage. Jack held his head up--he would not bow down before Tidrahni, before those who had turned against them. Some of the faces he saw bore hatred but many simply looked on in resignation.

Feraen and Balith led them down a stone staircase once they reached the main house. Jack shivered at the dampness.

"Trust us," Cleris said. Jack turned slightly to look at him. He gave Jack a small smile.

Jack thought they were being led into the dungeons but they turned again and went up some steps. It was warmer here and the dampness was no worse than anywhere in the main house. Cleris stepped around Jack to open a wooden door.

The room was small and held a cot with some blankets, candles, and a small basin. A smaller door was on the opposite wall.

Feraen and Balith placed Daniel on the cot and stepped away.

"You will be safe here," Feraen said. "We will make sure you have clean hot water and some food and drink." He pointed to the smaller door. "One of the maids will bring it shortly. She will knock four times."

"A priest hole?" Jack asked and then shook his head when the others looked at him in confusion. "A hiding place."

"Yes," Balith said. "Tidrahni does not know of its existence."

"And the door?"

"Leads to the library," Feraen said. "You must stay here for now. Take care of Daniel. When the time is right, we will come to lead you to safety."

And with that, the others left Jack and Daniel alone.

* * * *

"No, no, I didn't," Daniel murmured fitfully as Jack tended to the wounds on his back.

"Shh," Jack whispered. He placed a bandage on one of the deeper cuts. "I know you didn't. We're safe now, but you have to be quiet."

"Goa'uld?" Daniel asked. He reached out and grasped Jack's wrist. "Hide from her."

"Not Goa'uld," Jack told him. "Tidrahni."

"She hurt me?" Daniel let go of Jack as he fell unconscious.

No, I did, Jack wanted to yell, to receive absolution, but there would be none. Daniel would forgive him of course. That was the kind of man Daniel was, and truth be told, if the situation had been reversed Jack would not have hesitated to forgive Daniel. Jack dipped the cloth in the warm water yet again, water now tinged pink. He continued his ministrations with a quiet determination. He and Daniel would get out of this--he wasn't sure how or when, but they would both survive. Jack was going to make sure of it.

* * * *

"Jack?"

"I'm here, Daniel," Jack said as he wiped Daniel's fever heated skin with a damp rag.

Opening his eyes, Daniel peered at Jack. He'd lost his glasses at some point during the confrontation with Tidrahni. It made him look vulnerable in a way Jack wasn't used to seeing and far too young. "What's going on?"

"You have a fever. You, I...Tidrahni..."

Daniel touched Jack's wrist. "No. The Keep, Kearaen, Enak." He turned his head and coughed weakly.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know." That was the worst of it. The waiting without knowing. "I haven't heard anything."

"How long?"

"Maybe twelve hours, give or take," Jack reckoned aloud.

Daniel closed his eyes. His muscles were tight under Jack's hand. He had to be in pain and Jack had nothing to give him.

"The library. I need to finish my research," Daniel said. "Need to find the branch. Had it right..."

"Later." Jack rubbed Daniel's shoulder. "We'll go there later. First you need to rest."

"Rest," Daniel repeated.

"Yep. Now be quiet like a good little archaeologist and catch a few z's." Jack wiped Daniel's face once more. "I'll wake you if anything exciting happens."

"Mmmhmmm."

Whether it was unconsciousness or sleep that claimed Daniel, Jack didn't know. Whichever, he hoped it would give Daniel some relief.

* * * *

"Arradric, what's wrong?" Sam noticed the way the other man tensed as they approached what appeared to be a farmhouse. Unlike the few homesteads they'd seen over the past few days of travel, this place was a veritable hive of activity. A group of men stood around a man wearing a green cloak while some children played nearby. Women came in and out of the house placing bundles on horses and checking what looked like backpacks.

"This is one of Rahni Keep's holdings," Arradric said. "And that man," he pointed to the one in the green cloak, "is Enak."

"He has ties to Haethiel?" Teal'c asked.

Sam looked back at him. "I think we should talk to him, don't you?"

Arradric shook his head. "This is not good."

"MajorCarter." Teal'c put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I believe they are gathering weapons."

Sam looked closer at the bundles, noticing what Teal'c already had. The shapes weren't right for packages of food or clothing, unless those items now came in the shape of a sword.

One of the men noticed their approach and called out a greeting.

Arradric stopped the wagon and motioned for Sam and Teal'c to step down after he did so.

"Enak," he said, embracing the green-cloaked man.

Sam pulled her cloak tighter and watched as the two men had a reunion of sorts. Arradric pulled Enak towards her and Teal'c.

"This is Samantha Carter and Teal'c. They are companions of Daniel Jackson and Colonel O'Neill," Arradric explained before Sam had a chance to say a word.

Enak bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"Are they here?" Sam asked. She had no desire to wait for an explanation.

"I regret they are not," Enak said. "Had I known Tidrahni would move swiftly in my absence, I would never have left them in the Keep."

A small tendril of fear took root in Sam's stomach and began to twist its way upward. There was something in the way Enak spoke that made her very afraid for her friends.

"You are preparing for a battle," Teal'c said.

"Two days ago, Jasa showed up with Lord Cydrahni's children. According to Daniel and Kearaen, Tidrahni accused Jack of being a spy." Enak began to pace. "Cleris, one of the guards, came to us yesterday. He reported that Tidrahni punished Daniel, that she is accusing others of being against her. The people are afraid of her. They won't fight her."

"And you will," Sam finished for him.

He looked at her, unblinking. "I have no choice. She murdered my Lord Cydrahni. I only wish I had worried less about my position and had never allowed her to continue her rule for this long."

"Or had not hired another to do your duty," Teal'c said.

"Yes." Enak squared his shoulders. "I have my regrets, but now is the time for action. We move to Rahni Keep this night."

"We'll be with you," Sam assured him. "Our teammates need us."

* * * *

There was the familiar four knocks and Jack went to the secret door. He put an ear to the wood although he wasn't able to hear anything from the other side. Behind him, Daniel grunted as he levered himself off the cot.

"Who is it?" Daniel whispered.

"I don't know," Jack motioned for Daniel to step to the side and winced in sympathy as Daniel shuffled more than walked to the small table. Jack picked up a stool, the closest thing to a weapon he could find. He glanced back at Daniel who'd picked up the crockery pitcher and held it between shaking hands.

Jack held up three fingers and put them down one by one. He opened the door and grabbed Balith as he came through the door.

"What's going on?" Jack demanded of him as soon as he let him go.

Balith held up some keys. "Semus and his men caught Kearaen. They've put him in a cell."

"The children?" Daniel asked. Jack moved to him and took the pitcher from his hands. He placed an arm around his waist, taking most of Daniel's weight, his skin fever warm against Jack's arm.

"Safe." Balith looked at both of them. "Semus didn't go to any other cells," he said and shook the keys.

Jack understood. He nodded. "Well, Danny my boy. It looks like we're gonna have some new accommodations."

Daniel took a deep breath and coughed. "Slumming it?" His muscles tensed under Jack's hand.

"Well, you know us. We're really not four star hotel kinda guys."

Balith moved to Daniel's other side without hesitation. "Feraen sent Cleris to find Enak. Neither have returned."

"Let us fight with you," Daniel said. "To save the Keep."

"This is not your battle," Balith replied.

"That's where you're wrong," Jack said. "It became ours when we were brought here."

Balith waited a moment and then took a deep breath before giving a sharp nod. "You are truly part of Rahni Keep. My brothers in arms."

"We need a place for Daniel to lie low," Jack said as Balith opened the other door.

"No, we don't." Daniel stiffened under their arms. "I can fight."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"You've got a fever. You're wobbling."

"I can handle it." Daniel took a step away from them. "I know what I'm doing."

Jack looked at him, saw the flash of determination in Daniel's eyes. Daniel wouldn't lie about this. "He does," Jack told Balith. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel tried to take more of his own weight as Jack and Balith guided him through the stone hallways. He ignored the burning sensation in his back and the way his chest felt tight as he breathed.

Jack had assured him it wasn't as bad as he thought. God, Jack. It must have been hell for Jack to administer the whipping. Daniel knew that had Semus done the deed, he most likely wouldn't be walking, much less conscious.

"Stop," he said.

"You okay?" Jack asked and peered at him in the murky dark.

"I can walk on my own. We'll move faster." Daniel mentally crossed his fingers as they let go and he stood on his own. The earlier dizziness was gone and he was sure he'd be able to continue under his own power.

"Come then." Balith motioned for them to follow.

They moved silently. In front of him, Jack tensed and held up a hand for him to pause.

Daniel used the moment to slow his breathing and then he heard it--other voices, other footsteps.

"Kearaen," he whispered to Jack. "That's Kearaen's voice."

They couldn't hear the words but Balith moved forward with certainty.

Aithien stood at a cell door, bent over as he worked on the lock.

"Aithien." Balith stepped up behind the other man and put an arm across his neck.

"Let him go," Kearaen said from inside the cell. Daniel finished the job Aithien had started and opened the door.

"He's with Tidrahni," Balith said in a low voice.

"She killed Feraen," Aithien cried, his voice broken. "Semus and her. They killed him, ran him through with swords in front of the others." He stepped away when Balith dropped his arm. "Zeira and Taran, Mikos, Patrin, they are all waiting for our word to strike."

"Feraen?" Balith asked. Daniel watched as Jack grabbed the younger man's arm and pulled him aside. He said something into Balith's ear. Balith took a deep breath and nodded.

Daniel didn't know what Jack said and he would never ask. Whatever it had been was enough for Balith. He appeared transformed into a leader when he stepped in front of Aithien and Kearaen.

"Gather the others. I need to know what weapons we have, who is with us."

Daniel stepped to Kearaen's side. Kearaen gave him a weak smile.

"The children and Jasa are safely away," he said quietly. "I thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you," Daniel replied and then faced him fully. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Kearaen went pale under the grime. "Tell you what?"

"That Enak is a true Heir of the Keep."

"He's what?" Jack came to Daniel's side and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"That was what I wanted to tell you--before Tidrahni...Enak is an heir of Rahni Keep." Daniel rubbed at his forehead where a headache was beginning to blossom. "The library. I need to get to the library."

"Can we secure that?" Jack turned to ask Balith before he looked at Daniel again. "Does Tidrahni know?"

"I didn't tell her. I'd only discovered it before they caught you. I'd have known sooner if Kearaen and Enak told us." Daniel knew he sounded calm but underneath he felt a sense of anger at the deception. His head hurt, his back burned, and he was finding it harder to breathe without giving in the urge to cough up a lung--and he knew finding the key to make Enak the true heir was on his shoulders. He was running out of time in more ways than one. A few more hours he told himself sternly. He could deal with things for a few more hours.

"We can defend it and the hall." Balith spoke with certainty. He thrust his chin toward Daniel. "How long do you need?"

Daniel shrugged and closed his eyes at the shaft of pain that went through his abused shoulders. "If I can have some help searching, maybe three, four hours."

Balith nodded. "We can give you that."

Daniel vowed to make sure it took less than three.

* * * *

*Sam sat up straighter on the bench as they approached the Keep. Beside her Teal'c did the same. She might not have the years of experience with combat that Teal'c did but she knew without a doubt something was wrong. She noticed the way the others in their small caravan slowed, the way Enak rode among the group and talked softly to each man.

He rode up to Arradric's wagon, his mouth set in a grim line. "Arradric, you are a healer. It is not necessary for..."

"I am also your friend of many years," Arradric said with a certainty of purpose that made a lump rise in Sam's throat. He reminded her of Daniel--a man of duty, honor, and integrity, no matter the cost. "I belong by your side."

Enak looked at Sam and Teal'c. Sam shook her head.

"We have to be there," she stated.

"Our friends have great value to us as do the people of the Keep to you," Teal'c added. "We are not strangers to battles that seemed destined to be lost."

"Very well then," Enak said after a long pause. "Then we go forward together."

* * * *

"What do you need us to do?" Jack asked Daniel as he, Kearaen, and three others stood in the library. Aithien and Balith led the defenders in the hall, guarding the entrance to the library. He wanted to be in the hall, but for this time, he knew his place was here with Daniel. He was used to working with him, knew the way Daniel's mind worked even if he couldn't keep up with the thinking.

Daniel already had papers spread out over one of the tables. He was leaning close to the text, squinting at it. Jack wished he had a pair of glasses to give him. Hell, he wished he had a couple of aspirin or even some of that westerberry stuff to give him. Daniel looked as if he was ready to drop where he stood. Jack knew heâ€™d best keep *that* opinion to himself. This wasn't the time to argue about his friend's health. And as Daniel would remind him, at the moment this was where they belonged.

"The branches of the tree," Daniel said, pointing to a book amongst all the papers. "Here."

Jack knew enough to see it was some sort of family history, but all the squiggles and marks didn't make any sense to him. If they did to Daniel it was enough.

"This proves Enak is the true heir?" Kearaen asked.

"I thought you knew he was," Jack said sharply.

Kearaen blinked at him. "I do."

"What Kearaen wants is proof, more proof than this," Daniel realized, his voice taking on a tone of impatience. Which of the two of them it was directed at was up for grabs, Jack decided.

"The key. We need to find the key." Daniel went on. He pointed to one of the papers--which was written in a language Jack didn't even recognize: code written into code.

"What key? And if Tidrahni didn't have this key how did she gain control?"

"It is said that the true heir will light the jewel of Rahni Keep," Kearaen explained.

"So we're hunting for a jewel? Or a key?" Jack still wasn't sure.

"A jewel--or something like it. The lineage of the Keep hasn't been questioned for centuries," Daniel answered without looking up.

"And so Tidrahni?"

"The people of the Keep were in mourning," Kearaen said. "The children were in danger. Enak and I felt it best that he maintain his position to better watch her. Blood can not spill blood and gain the power."

"Tidrahni doesn't seem to have listened to that part," Jack commented. He glanced at Daniel who began to cough.

Daniel held up a hand when someone pushed a chair towards him. "She hasn't. She doesn't...she forgot about the other part that says he who gains power by blood will lose it by the same." He started coughing again.

Jack pushed him down in the chair. "Sit. Let us do the physical stuff. You supply the brain power." He crouched down in front of his friend, dismayed at how pale Daniel had grown over the time since they'd left their secret hideaway. "We're gonna get out of this." He squeezed Daniel's hand and schooled his face to be expressionless when he felt how cold it was.

* * * *

Daniel wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and sleep for a week or maybe two or three. He would gladly take some of Janet's happy juice and curl up on one of her infirmary beds for awhile. The answer had to be here. He looked at the papers in front of him. Why couldn't he see it?

A woman, Rega or Riga, Daniel couldn't remember which, whispered something to Kearaen. Daniel looked at them both in irritation. Even with the extra help he still hadn't found the key.

"Daniel," Kearaen said as he approached, "perhaps some rest?"

Daniel shook his head, ignoring the slight dizziness. "It's here. I *know* it is."

"C'mon." Jack was at his side and how had he gotten there? Daniel stared up at him in confusion. "A few minutes, that's all."

Letting Jack help him up, they walked towards one of the long low benches in the middle of the room. Daniel kept his eyes downcast, needing every ounce of concentration to put one foot in front of the other. Jack would kill him if he tripped and broke something. The thought made him chuckle. Jack's arm tightened around him.

He'd never noticed the pattern in the floor before--the same pattern of twisting green vines and berries that adorned Enak's cloak and the banners in the halls. The berries--oh God, the berries.

"That's it," Daniel murmured. He pulled away from Jack and pointed at the floor. "It's here. In the library. And I mean, *in* the library. Right under our noses." He gave a small laugh at that and knew he sounded a little crazy. "The berries. It's the berries."

He turned to face Jack. "Don't you see? The berries are the jewels. We just have to find the right one."

Jack nodded in understanding even if the rest of his help stood around and looked at him as if he'd gone totally crazy. "You heard him," Jack ordered. "Let's start berry picking."

Daniel went to the desk and grabbed a letter opener. He made his way back to Jack's side and grunted as he got to his knees. He started prying at one of the small red berries, only to have the dagger-like opener plucked from his fingers.

"You'll poke your eye out with that thing," Jack said and pointed. "Sit on your ass before you fall over."

For once, Daniel didn't even try to argue. Sitting was good. Very, very good.

* * * *

The fighting was growing closer to them. Daniel could hear voices in the hall, the sounds of metal clashing against metal.

"This one," he said and pointed to a larger stone. Jack knelt beside him and pried it up. He handed it to Daniel.

Turning the stone in his hands, Daniel was sure this was it. He knew it. It felt different from the other, smaller stones. The color was deeper, a blood red and as he turned it over, he could see a glint of gold in its depths. This had to be it.

"Daniel?" Kearaen came to them.

Daniel looked up at him and gave a tired smile. "For Enak. For the Keep." He held up the stone in a shaking hand.

Kearaen blinked and then nodded. "Get it to the Hall."

The barricaded doors of the library gave under an assault by whoever was in the hallway.

"You must go. Now." Kearaen pulled Daniel up while Jack got to his feet.

Daniel leaned into Jack and shook his head. "What about you? The others?"

"Go," Kearaen said and pushed them in the direction of the hidden door.

Daniel forced his legs to move. He would only be a hindrance at this point. They had to hope that Enak would be there too--that he and his men had managed to fight past those who defended Tidrahni.

He followed Jack into the darkness of the cellars once more.

* * * *

The fighting had narrowed to this final place--a large hall hung with tattered banners and overturned tables.

Sam stood by Teal'c, a sword hanging useless by her side. Enak stood at the front of the hall with the few of his men who'd survived the fighting in the courtyard surrounded by men carrying swords and torches. A red-haired woman stood in front of him on a dais, her hands raised as if to ward him off.

People huddled in the far reaches of the Hall, watching, waiting. People not knowing their fate, only knowing that what happened here would affect their lives somehow.

There was a commotion at the doorway and two men stumbled as they were pushed into the Hall.

"My Lady," one of the men said. "We have recovered the spies."

Sam felt Teal'c tense beside her as he caught glimpse of the two battered men. Colonel O'Neill and Daniel. Teal'c touched her wrist with one finger and she gave a bare nod. It wouldn't do for either of them to show that they knew the captives.

"We are not spies," she heard Daniel say in a harsh, cracked voice that sounded very little like him. "And you are not the rightful heir to the Keep."

Tidrahni laughed at that--a deep laugh that made Sam shiver. "Lord Cydrahni gave Rahni Keep to me--to keep it in trust for Gabryn."

"I wonder how you persuaded him before you saw to his murder."

Sam took a step forward when Daniel swayed after his last words. The colonel braced him and whispered something in his ear.

"Do not," Teal'c said in a low voice. He was right. The situation could go either way. She put her hand on the hilt of the sword, ready to fight if necessary.

"Cydrahni made the best choice," Tidrahni said and waved a dismissive hand. "The only choice."

"No," Daniel countered. "Not the only choice." He took a wavering step towards her and was stopped by the guard by Tidrahni's side.

"Oh let him speak, Semus. He amuses me." Tidrahni laughed again. "So Daniel Jackson, you have another choice?"

"Enak," Daniel replied. He pulled what looked like a small rock from his tunic and tossed it underhanded to the other man. "This is the only choice, the right choice, the true Heir."

There was a flash of red fire as Enak caught the rock and the other people in the Hall began murmuring excitedly--an undercurrent of fear and amazement. Tidrahni moved towards Enak, snatching a dagger from one of her stunned guards. She stabbed upwards and Enak fell to his knees. It seemed to Sam as if she was watching a movie and had just placed it on pause because everything seemed to stop for an instant. And then time resumed its normal pace and there were people surrounding Enak, Arradric among them, and there was yelling and shouting and someone calling out Tidrahni's name. Above it all, she heard Colonel O'Neill shouting for Daniel.

Teal'c's size alone caused the milling crowd to part as he led Sam toward the dais.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said when they made it up to the crowd of guards and Enak's men. "It is good to see you."

Colonel O'Neill turned to face them. There was a split second when Sam thought he might have been brainwashed and not know them, but then recognition kicked in and he grinned despite the growth of beard and his evident exhaustion.

"Same here. Is Carter..."

"Here, sir." Sam saluted. "Where's Daniel?"

"Daniel's...shit." The colonel's expression changed to grim. "Tidrahni and Semus."

"Go." Enak said from the floor. He held up a bloody hand towards Jack. "They can not be allowed to escape."

Colonel O'Neill nodded and motioned to some of the guards standing nearby. "Come with me."

Sam wasn't surprised when the men followed him. A leader was a leader no matter the planet.

"Carter, see what you can do to get things organized," the colonel called over his shoulder.

She nodded and took a look at the people standing around the room. She didn't know the whole story of all that had gone on and probably wouldn't until she got home and read what she was sure would be a very detailed report from Daniel, but she knew enough to recognize that Rahni Keep had been thrown into turmoil. Getting things organized was something she could do even if offering comfort wasn't her strength. She looked about for someone who looked less shell-shocked than the others.

A young woman caught her eye--a woman with an infant bundled into a sling across her belly. Sam made her way to the woman and smiled.

The woman glanced at her before putting a protective arm around her child.

"We need blankets to get people warm. Arradric will need plenty of hot water and cloth for bandages. Will you help?" Sam asked. She put out her hand when the woman hesitated. "My name's Sam Carter and I'm a friend of Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson."

"An off-worlder," the woman said. She nodded solemnly. "I will help." She was quiet for a few seconds as if debating to speak further. She ducked her head and pulled something from the sling. "Daniel saved my child's life," she said softly and put the gift in Sam's hand.

Sam looked down and felt a lump in her throat. It was Daniel's glasses.

* * * *

He hadn't realized it was snowing. Daniel felt momentarily disoriented as he followed Semus and Tidrahni through the inner Keep. Snow swirled around him, making it harder to see in the gloom of twilight. He could make out shapes huddled on the ground. He hoped they weren't all dead, that Tidrahni's rage hadn't extended to innocents. But there was no time to stop to check--Tidrahni could not be allowed to escape. Kearaen had said the children were safe, but Tidrahni would not rest until Gabryn was dead or otherwise out the way.

Semus and Tidrahni went into the closest tower, and Daniel went in after them.

"Stop," he called after them in a voice that cracked with fatigue. He decided to save his breath and simply continue after them. He thought they would have gone to the stables but perhaps they were guarded by those loyal to Enak and the Keep.

He put a hand out against the wall as he had to stop to catch his breath. He wondered if anyone else had seen Tidrahni and Semus leave. In the confusion after she stabbed Enak, Daniel wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything it seemed, except that he needed to stop them.

Emerging onto the wall, Daniel caught of Tidrahni's red hair as she followed Semus. The wind was stronger here and he steadied himself by bracing his hand on the cold stone.

Tidrahni stopped moving and he could hear her voice raised along with Semus'.

"...only way out. This...yes...my love..." Words snatched on wind.

Semus stood on the edge of the wall and disappeared from sight.

"No! No!" Tidrahni's screams rose louder than the wind. She climbed up on the wall after Semus and Daniel lunged forward, grabbing her arm as she went over the edge.

He grunted with the effort. She twisted in his grasp.

"Let me go!" she screamed up at him.

"I..." Daniel didn't have breath to finish. He slipped on the snow covered stone, his own balance tipping precariously--and then there was a weight on his legs, a strong anchor.

"Don't do this," he managed to say. "Don't."

Tidrahni reached up with her other hand and for an instant he thought she was going to grab hold. Familiar horrible pain raced through Daniel's body and he realized she'd activated the silver wrist band. His muscles spasmed and she twisted harder. Daniel lost his grip and he watched as Tidrahni plunged to the rocks below.

The stone pressed into his gut, his chest, and it was hard to breathe. His body trembled with the aftereffects of the bracelet and he couldn't move.

"I have you, DanielJackson. Come."

Daniel let himself be pulled back, wrapped in a warm cloak.

"Teal'c?" he asked, as he looked up into a familiar face.

"Yes."

"Are we going home?"

"We will indeed," Teal'c assured him.

Daniel smiled and fell to his knees; no matter how much he tried, he couldn't seem to get to his feet again.

* * * *

"I can...I can...I can..." Daniel repeated as he unsuccessfully attempted to gain his feet.

Teal'c wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Teal'c or himself. No matter. Teal'c reached down and wrapped an arm about him and pulled him up. Daniel let out a quiet ow but made no other sound as Teal'c led him away. The other men, some of those who'd come with Enak and others Teal'c didn't recognize, stood silent as they passed.

"Daniel," O'Neill gasped. Jack was leaning over with his hands braced on his knees, his breathing hard and showing white in the cold air. "He okay?" he asked Teal'c when Daniel didn't reply

"He is fevered," Teal'c replied. "And needs to be out of this cold air."

"I can walk," Daniel insisted and coughed.

"Yes, I know." Teal'c began to move again, not surprised when O'Neill positioned himself on Daniel's other side.

The faint wheezing in Danielâ€™s breathing grew more pronounced as they went down the stairs and across the yard, as did the tension in his muscles. There was wetness under Teal'c's hand. Blood--Teal'c didn't even need to look. He didn't know yet what had happened to his friends, but now that he was here, he would protect them from all further harm.

The large room where Tidrahni and Enak had their standoff had been turned into a temporary infirmary. Some of the wounded were lying on pallets and the fires had been set in the fireplaces. Teal'c noticed a line of blanket-covered bodies against the far wall.

"Daniel!" Major Carter came towards them with her hands outstretched.

Teal'c shook his head when she reached out to touch him. She nodded her understanding and motioned for them to follow.

"Tidrahni's dead," Daniel told Jack as he helped to settle him on a pallet. "She, uh, she jumped from the wall."

"I know," O'Neill said in a gentle voice that told Teal'c far more than any narrative.

"Daniel." A large man made his way to them, his expression one of sorrow and regret. He looked at O'Neill. "He killed her?" His tone sounded as if he hoped *that* was truth.

"He did not," Teal'c answered, stepping between Danielâ€™s pallet and the other man. "He attempted to save her life. She chose to activate a device that caused him much pain. More pain."

"Balith--this is Teal'c." O'Neill waved a hand between the two men.

The expression on the other man's face made Teal'c wonder what tales O'Neill had told of him.

"Where's Aithien?" O'Neill asked.

Balith swallowed hard and Teal'c realized the man was far younger than he'd first estimated. Younger and less experienced.

"He's been badly injured."

"I need to see him," O'Neill said.

Daniel pushed himself to a sitting position. "I do too."

"You aren't going anywhere," Jack ordered.

"Daniel, you're injured. You're bleeding," Major Carter said, her tone as stern as O'Neill's had been.

"Teal'c." Daniel lifted a hand.

Teal'c took it, understanding the need, even if the others did not. He would deal with O'Neill's anger and MajorCarter's disapproval later.

"You will show us where Aithien lies," Teal'c said to Balith as he once more lent a supporting arm to Danie.

Jaffa did not have need of infirmaries, and the battlefields he was used to did not set aside places for the dying to die surrounded by friends. He could smell death in this part of the hall. A young woman knelt between two pallets while Arradric knelt by another.

"They want to see him," Balith said.

"Yes, of course," Arradric said. He got up and passed Teal'c on his way to another patient. He gave a pointed look at Danielâ€™s back and motioned towards the other side of the room.

Teal'c lowered Daniel to the floor by the pallet and O'Neill sat down beside him. Teal'c stepped away. He had no bond with this Aithien--Daniel and O'Neill deserved to say their goodbyes in peace.

* * * *

"Aithien."

Daniel's voice was barely a whisper. Jack knew Daniel was at the end of his tether--physically and mentally. He looked across Aithien at his friend, took in the pale face, the way Daniel's gaze jumped from Aithien's face to his hands and back again, the small tremors that Daniel could no longer hide. He should have insisted Daniel stay in one place and allow the healer--Aragorn, no, Arrasomethingelse to take care of him.

Aithien opened his eyes, although Jack doubted the young man was seeing anything. He leaned closer on the off-chance Aithien would recognize them.

"Safe," Aithien breathed.

"Yes. All safe. Enak has gained the Keep." Jack clasped Aithien's hand in his--warrior to warrior.

"The Keep is secure," Daniel added.

Aithien smiled and closed his eyes. Jack knew he would never wake again. They sat in silence for some few moments and then Balith came to the pallet.

"This is my place," Balith said, his voice tear-roughened.

Jack looked up at him--understanding the need and the duty. He nodded. Teal'c had returned along with Carter.

"C'mon," Jack said to Daniel. Daniel looked at him as if he had no idea what Jack just said.

"Allow me to assist you," Teal'c offered and helped Daniel to his feet.

"Sir?" Carter held out a hand.

Jack took it and ignored the way the room spun when he stood. He allowed her to lead him back towards a row of pallets. He could smell his own sweat and the stink of blood. He didn't know whose it was--he only knew he wanted it off his hands.

"Let us worry for awhile, Colonel," Carter said.

He sat down where she showed him and took the small bowl of what he guessed was broth. He drank it without tasting it and accepted the blanket someone else placed over his shoulders. The healer was working on Daniel and Jack knew there was something he needed to tell them. He felt Carter's hands on his shoulders, small hands compared to his own.

"We're on watch, sir," she said and he gladly relinquished it to her.

* * * *

Sam wiped a damp cloth over Daniel's hot forehead. His breath was wheezy and she'd not missed Arradric's frown when he listened to Daniel's chest. He slept on his side, propped from behind with some extra pillows an older woman had brought. It wasn't an ideal position, but Sam had helped Arradric clean the weals on Daniel's back and knew how painful the wounds must be. They'd started to heal, which Arradric said was a good sign.

Balith had come to stand by Daniel's pallet, looking down on the sleeping man for a long time before he spoke. When he did, it was to tell them of Tidrahni's need to gain power and the deaths of good men and women at her hand. "I am sorry," he had said, then and walked away before Sam could ask him to tell her more.

The Hall grew quiet as night fell. Someone brought Sam a dish of a spicy stew which she ate with gratitude. The bodies on the far side of the Hall were taken somewhere else. A group of women brought in buckets of steaming water and began to scrub the bloodstains off the stone. Teal'c disappeared with Balith and a young guard named Cleris to oversee the beginnings of the clean-up. To her left, Colonel O'Neill slept without moving while Daniel moved restlessly under her ministrations but didn't wake.

"Major Carter."

Sam looked up from tending Daniel to find Enak standing there. His face was lined with sorrow and he looked incredibly tired.

"How is Daniel?"

Sam shook her head. "He was whipped, and he has an infection in his lungs. Arradric says he will recover."

Enak lowered himself to sit by them. "Do you not believe him?"

"I'd feel better if we were home. If we had other medicines." Sam took Daniel's lax hand in hers. "His breathing is worse."

"We will care for him, see to his recovery." Enak touched her shoulder. "I will never be able to repay Jack and Daniel for saving the Keep."

There was so much Sam wanted to say to him--she wanted him to hurt, wanted him to pay for bringing Daniel and the colonel into this, but she kept her silence for Daniel's sake.

"I do not ask your forgiveness," Enak said as if he'd been able to see her thoughts. "But I do ask for your trust. Arradric is a good healer as are others in the Keep. We will save Daniel. It is the least we can do." He moved away before she could reply and moments later Arradric returned with some of the farmers that had accompanied them to the Keep and a sturdy board.

"Enak has instructed us to take Daniel to his quarters," Arradric said softly. Sam nodded and then glanced at Colonel O'Neill.

"Do not worry." Arradric smiled at her. "We will not separate them."

* * * *

"...and then the dragon spread her wings and flew as high as the stars. The End."

Jack smiled at Aridette as he entered Enak's quarters. Sunlight filled the room--a welcome change from the past few days of clouds and intermittent snow.

"How's our patient today?" he asked Aridette. The little girl giggled--another welcome change from the serious child that had been taken from the Keep three weeks ago.

"The *patient* is perfectly able to speak for himself," Daniel said from the bed. "Although he does appreciate the story for the day." He smiled at Aridette.

Jack hid a grin behind his hand as Aridette fairly beamed. Ah-the famous Jackson charm striking again.

"I will find another story and come to read to you later," Aridette offered. "Gabryn says to tell you that he will come tonight. He would like to show you the work he's been doing."

"Thank you," Daniel said. "I'd like that very much."

Jack waited until the child left and then closed the door. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at his friend who currently had his eyes closed. Daniel was still pale and he'd lost weight during his bout with the infection, but compared to the way he'd looked even a week ago, Daniel was almost glowing with health. The cough was nearly gone--only coming when Daniel exerted himself on the daily walks Arradric insisted Daniel take. The fatigue however remained--as did the scars from the whipping.

Jack cleared his throat before he went down *that* road. "I have a surprise," he said and waited until Daniel opened his eyes.

"We're leaving? Going home?" The raw look of longing in Daniel's eyes made Jack wish he did have that good news.

"You're not well enough to travel yet. It's a week's journey to Grania Keep," Jack pointed out.

Daniel turned his head away, looking towards the window. "I just want to get home."

"And you will," Jack said. He patted Daniel's leg in assurance. "So I'm thinking you don't want to hear my surprise."

"It's not coffee is it?" Daniel asked and then grinned.

"How about a nice warm bath?" Jack tugged on the blanket. "Enak and Arradric have one all ready for you. You wouldn't all that water hauled to the tub to go to waste would you?"

Daniel pushed the blankets down and held onto to Jack's arm as he stood.  
"Please."

"Pretty please?"

"Please is sufficient," Daniel answered, rolling his eyes.

Letting Daniel lean on him as they made their way down the long hall, Jack resisted the urge to point out Daniel's breathlessness as proof he was nowhere near ready to travel back to Grania Keep and the Stargate. By the time they reached the chamber with the tub, Jack was convinced Daniel was going to fall asleep as soon as he got in the water.

The room was small and the tub took up most of the space. A fire burned brightly in the fireplace and that, combined with the hot water in the tub, made the room comfortably warm.

Jack helped Daniel to a conveniently placed chair and bent to remove the soft slippers he wore. He didn't try to make conversation, letting Daniel catch his breath and regain his dignity.

Daniel, for his part, said nothing as Jack helped him get out of the nightshirt and into the tub. Jack smiled as Daniel let out a sigh as he sank lower in the water.

"Feel good?" Jack asked.

"No," Daniel said and opened one eye to look at Jack before smiling. "Feels great."

"You gonna fall asleep?" Jack asked as he sat on the chair.

"Mmmhmmm," Daniel murmured.

"I'm just saying. I wouldn't want you to drown."

"Thanks." Daniel moved one arm lazily. "I think I might stay here forever."

"I thought you wanted to go home."

"Mmm. Yeah. Whatever."

Jack shook his head as Daniel sighed again. He got up and went to the door, carrying the nightshirt. After getting clean, Daniel would appreciate some fresh clothes.

Teal'c and Carter were outside the door.

"You guys have Daniel-radar or something?" Jack asked. He closed the door quickly. He wasn't sure if Carter was trying to catch a glimpse of a naked Daniel or not. Besides it wouldn't do for Daniel to catch a chill.

"We were concerned, O'Neill," Teal'c replied in a tone that made Jack feel as if he were back in elementary school.

Carter took the nightshirt from Jack's hands. "I'll see to this," she said. She bit her lower lip and glanced at the floor. "He's going to be okay."

Jack wasn't sure if she was saying it to convince herself or him. Daniel might have been on the road to recovery, but he'd given them all too many scares over the past few weeks.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. He motioned to the nightshirt. "Thanks," he said to Carter. He hoped she knew it was for more than the small errand she offered to run.

"I will return in a half hour's time," Teal'c promised.

Jack nodded. He had the feeling Daniel was going to be more Jello than human until he got out of the tub. And although Daniel had lost weight, Jack wasn't about to pass up any help in getting him back to bed.

* * * *

"Lean back," Jack ordered as he poured a cup of water over Daniel's head.

Daniel did as instructed. He couldn't believe that washing his hair could be so tiring. But he had to admit that this brief time in the tub was doing wonders for his mood.

"Want me to get your back?" Jack asked.

"You mind?" Daniel leaned forward, hunched a little over his pulled-up knees. He waited for Jack to squeeze the soapy water down his back but there was nothing.

Daniel twisted slightly to look over his shoulder. Jack had the sponge in his upraised right hand and appeared frozen in place.

"Jack?"

"Huh?" Jack dropped the sponge into the water and reached down to retrieve it.

"You okay?" Daniel frowned.

"Yeah, sure." Jack touched the sponge to Daniel's shoulder. "Let me know if it hurts."

Daniel nodded and turned his head away--and was hit by the realization of just why Jack had appeared to zone out.

"You had no choice," Daniel said to his knees.

The sponge stopped moving for a second and then Jack resumed his ministrations without saying a word.

"You saved my life," Daniel continued as if he hadn't noticed. "If Semus had done it, I would have died. He wouldn't have held back." Daniel turned to face Jack once more. "I don't blame you. You did what needed to be done."

Jack looked up from Daniel's back, his eyes bleak.

"Forgive yourself," Daniel said. "I'd say I forgive you, but that would be a lie. You don't need my forgiveness, because I don't blame you."

"You have scars." Jack finally said.

"And so do you. And I'd rather have the scars than be dead, thank you very much. They'll fade--they're superficial." Daniel rolled his shoulders to relieve the tension. "It's over. Jack, please. Don't beat yourself up over this. Don't let your scars fester and eat you from the inside out. I'm alive. Believe me, a few scars on my back are the last thing on my mind." He waited, hoping Jack understood.

Jack looked away for a moment and cleared his throat. When he turned back to face Daniel, he smiled. "Let's finish getting you cleaned up and then you can go back to bed. I'm sure Aridette has another story to read to you. Either that or I can send Carter in to explain the design she's come up with to provide running water to the whole of Rahni Keep."

"In other words, you're hoping I take another nap," Daniel replied, returning the smile. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on his knees. Soon, he told himself, soon and they'd be going home.

* * * *

The sky was a brilliant blue and the light layer of snow sparkled in the sunlight. The horses stamped their feet impatiently.

He hadn't thought saying goodbye to the people of the Keep would be so hard. Sam and Teal'c were already on the wagon busying themselves with arranging supplies.

"I'm going to miss you." Aridette hugged Daniel's waist and he looked down into her upturned face. It was hard to believe this was the same sullen child he'd first met all those months ago.

"I'll miss you too. All of you." Daniel smiled at her and at each of the children. "Be good for Kearaen and Jasa. Do your work." He hugged her and then each of the children in turn. He swallowed hard as he clasped Kearaen's hand. Kearaen smiled at him.

"The children will be fine," Kearaen assured him and pulled Daniel into a rough hug. "Safe journeys, my friend."

Daniel nodded and then bent to give Jasa a hug. She kissed his cheek and then pulled away from him.

"Come, come," she said to the younger children and shooed them back towards one of the doors. "Daniel and Jack don't have all day. They must be going." The twins and Dedian ran ahead of Jasa, laughing. It was a good sound, something Daniel realized heâ€™d been hearing more frequently since Tidrahni's demise. He suppressed a shiver at the memory of her falling, of the dark days that followed for the Keep, and became aware of Jack at his side, a swift touch to his shoulder. The nightmares weren't gone yet, but they would fade as his scars were already fading.

"Daniel. Jack." Enak came up to them, dressed in the same cloak Daniel remembered from the first time they'd met. Like the children, Enak's smiles came more readily and he appeared younger, as though his burdens had been lifted, even though Daniel knew running Rahni Keep and keeping it in trust for Gabryn would be no easy task. It was, Daniel supposed, Enak's destiny.

"For all you have done, we have no payment. For my transgression for bringing you here, I have only sorrow and regret. For your injuries and your pain, I am truly sorry. But know you this--that from this day forward, you are ever part of Rahni Clan and always welcome at our hearth." He motioned to Balith who stepped forward with what looked like blankets in his arms. "It is very little I know, but we of Rahni Keep ask that you accept these gifts from us." He took the first blanket and shook it out and Daniel realized it wasn't a blanket at all, but rather a dark green cloak covered with finely embroidered vines. Enak put the cloak around Jack's shoulders and closed it with a silver clasp of leaves and berries of red stone. He kissed Jack on both cheeks and then stepped back to retrieve the second cloak.

"Thank you." Enak said as he placed the cloak over Daniel's shoulders. "For restoring our home, thank you." He pulled Daniel close and kissed his right cheek, then his left. "And if you please," Enak whispered, "tell my brother Haethiel it is time he returned home to his family."

Daniel straightened and nodded. "I will." He swallowed hard as he climbed in the wagon and pulled the cloak tight against the cold. Arradric gave the command and the horses began to pull. Jack moved closer, put an arm over his shoulders.

He wasn't going to look back, but as they picked up speed and began to follow the road South and home, he couldn't help himself. He turned and watched until the gray stone of Rahni Keep disappeared from view.

"Finally going home," Jack said and pulled out a flask of the sweet hot tea the whole of the Keep enjoyed.

"What did Enak ask you?" Jack asked as he handed Daniel a mug.

Daniel held it between both hands and let it warm him. He turned his face to face south. "That I'd tell his brother it was time to come home. He wants his family back together."

Jack nodded and didn't ask anymore. Daniel looked towards the front of the wagon where he could see Sam's blond hair glinting in the sun and Teal'c's strong back. Family and home. When it came down to it, that was all that really mattered. He leaned back and took a sip of tea and began to count his blessings.


End file.
